Jumpers: Keep the Invincible Girl, Invincible
by Imaginationburstingout
Summary: The day Pyrrha Nikos died was a day that the fandom mourned. Fortunately an individual couldn't seem to cope with the fact that the Invincible Girl finally crumbled, he or she went out of their way seek and hire a Jumper. Get ready Remnant because this Jumper is going to change the world... while not affecting the canon of course.
1. Jumpers

**Jumpers**

* * *

Jumpers

A mercenary group that's well known for one thing: mercenary work in other or fictional worlds, most of the time this organization is focused in the anime branch. That doesn't mean that they don't branch to others though. Time to time they would also "jump" to video games, cartoons and even the occasional realistic drama. Their facility in unknown to anyone and only the employees in this company are the ones that know of its whereabouts.

Like a mercenary group, jumpers can also be hired with money. The difference between them though is the amount of money you pay them. For instance, you want to protect a character but you only have so much in you pocket, Jumpers would barely even lift a finger to protect your character and would only intervene from time to time. Pay them with a generous amount on the other hand they would protect this character from anything and would always give it their all.

Jumpers usually come garbed in a simple pure white jumpsuit, while the attire would look unsuspecting it's not the suit you should be looking at but the person itself. Jumpers has this power called the "Core". This "Core" is their weapon, its function is simple, imagine the weapon and it will appear; you want Kratos' blades? Done. Saber's Excalibur? Easy. Any weapon the Jumpers know they can conjure it. Not only that they can also use the Core to give their bodies upgrades, modified bodies from the Spartan 2 program in Halo, to Alex Mercer's Blacklight parasite to Naruto's shadow clones.

That's not to say that the Core has no limits. The only limit that the Core had was "lore". Each and every weapon that Jumpers conjure contain a story, a history, a reason as to why they were made. If a Jumper were to summon the Invective shotgun from Destiny, they would need to know the backstory behind such a weapon, the reason why it was created if they don't then the weapon is next to useless. Of course, the Jumpers could just say the Invective was created to battle the Darkness. While this would make the weapon usable, Jumpers still wouldn't be able to harness its full power.

It's natural for Jumpers to fight with each other, this usually happens when two Jumpers are hired but from different clients with opposing goals. While Jumper fights happen rarely, it has been agreed that to win they only have to beat the enemy Jumper to submission.

One thing's for sure is that Jumpers are people that one should never _ever_ underestimate.

* * *

**[Jumper 0312, please proceed to briefing room C495 as you have client], **the PA system said.

"Well, that's my call!" 0312 said as he stood up from his chair.

"Alright, Good luck out there!" his companion, 8752 said as we waved his arm goodbye and continue eating in the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was like almost anything in the facility where Jumpers reside; a huge room capable of housing only a few hundred – due to the fact the most Jumpers usually eat in other worlds and only eat here if they haven't received any clients for a while. It was painted with walls of pure white while other Jumpers walked towards the centre of the cafeteria where there was a wide pillar which works similarly like a vending machine.

0312 walked towards a section of the wall where it gave a small hiss before lines appeared and suddenly a door was visible to his eyes. Walking out of the cafeteria he made his way towards the many hallways that housed all of the briefing rooms. While following the hallway one of the walls suddenly opened up revealing another Jumper.

Said Jumper gave a long and loud yawn, knowing that there would be no one around. Opening her eyes, she locked them with 0312's. She then levelled a glare at him before giving a 'hmph!' and walked towards the cafeteria.

0312 sighed, "Good morning to you too, 0909,"

The now numbered Jumper didn't respond and continued walking without paying him any attention. He could understand though; by a stupid coincidence, 0312 met with her during a mission in [Familiar of Zero], except instead on good terms she was paid to side with the bad guys of the story and it was then sooner or later that she lost to 0312 and his party which consisted of the anime's main cast. That had been three months ago though and she seemed pretty sore about it still.

Forgetting the brief meeting he continued his way down the hall until stopping when he reached the end the hallway split into multiple sections with letters on the walls from A all the way to Z, walking down the third hallway he proceeded to look for his specific briefing room.

"There you are," he said as he entered Briefing Room C495.

Similar to all briefing rooms, it was small with pure white paint all over the walls. In the middle of the room was a white table with a folder alongside a disc. Almost second nature 0312 walked towards the table, grabbed the folder and opened it to read its contents.

**0312, you have been hired by a client who likes his/her name to remain anonymous.**

**The statement of this anonymous individual is on the disc in front of you. Please listen to it before proceeding.**

He dropped the folder and took the disc. The disc gave a small hum before projecting a holographic horizontal line which expanded whenever there was a sound that entered the mic.

* * *

_System: Please state your purpose, why do you want to hire a Jumper?_

_Anonymous: It's simple really, I want the individual, Pyrrha Nikos to live._

_System: Checking character information… Pyrrha Nikos, a fictional character in the anime series "RWBY", she was a candidate for the Fall Maiden, the Invincible Girl and has feelings for Jaune Arc. Canonically she is deceased._

_Anonymous: Yep that's her alright… oh and I want Adam Taurus to be on the good side._

_System: Checking character information… Adam Taurus, a fictional character in the anime series "RWBY", leader of the White Fang branch stationed in Vale, responsible for the train robbery, has feelings for Blake Belladonna. Alert, bringing Adam Taurus to the 'good side' would affect the canon story._

_Anonymous: I know, but the way I see it Adam was only hired by the bad guys for the main reason of muscle, the White Fang robbed Dust and assisted Roman Torchwick in major theft, bringing them to good side would make Roman's thefts slower but it won't affect it majorly in canon. Instead of White Fang it will be Roman's goons that are helping him. Besides, with him on the good side he would get the equality he so wished for a long time._

_System: Reasoning accepted. Thank you, a Jumper will be sent to the world of "RWBY" as soon as possible._

* * *

0312 gave an exasperated sigh, another 'save the dead character' mission. He's been getting plenty of those recently. While he did watch the show and while he also didn't agree to the fact that Pyrrha Nikos had died that's not to say it was without reason. Canonically it helped Jaune's character move forward, let the boy learned that there are just somethings that cannot be controlled.

Well, that's all going to change now that he's joining the world of bloody revolution.

Retaking the folder, he opened it and read its contents, a picture of Pyrrha Nikos on the top corner and her personal information is pasted on the bottom, skipping to that part he skimmed across multiple parts and checking the main reason he's being hired.

_Mission: _

_\- Prevent Pyrrha Nikos' death_

_\- Hire Adam Taurus_

_Jumper No.: 0312_

_Amount to be paid: 150,000,000$_

"That's a lot of muns," 0312 said to himself.

He closed the folder and took a few deep breaths and walked towards the platform that emerged from the ground. Entering it the platform gave a low hum that slowly increased its pitch. When the humming reached its peak a text box appeared in front of 0312.

**[You are about to jump to the world: RWBY]**

**[Do you wish to proceed?]**

**[Yes/No]**

"Back at it again," 0312 said before thinking of 'Yes'.

The pitch of the humming then increased and a bright glow engulfed the Jumper. When it finally died out 0312 wasn't present anymore.


	2. Main Objective: Get to Taurus

**Main Objective: Get to Taurus**

* * *

0312 opened his eyes to see a vast array of trees with red leaves, finally deducting that he's in Forever Fall forest he started to walk only to be stopped when something came upon his peripheral vision; Black fur engulfed the creature while having some sort of ivory bones as armour, its long lycanthrope muzzle snarled at the Jumper while standing to his full height, it easily shadowed 0312 yet he was unflinching. Frankly, he wasn't that scared of the beowolf that was standing in front of him, he has seen worse creatures like the [Necromorphs] from the game [Dead Space], or the creatures of [The Flood] from the game [Halo]. A werewolf like creature? Right up his alley.

It reared it body in preparation to lunge at him, not even sparing its prey a second it did just that. 0312 however didn't even bat an eyelid as he finally used his Core to access a power unlike Remnant has ever seen. With the image in his mind, he began to pour his knowledge of said power

"_Struck by lighting in the middle of doing experiments in the middle of the night, he later found out that he has the power to move extremely fast to the point of breaking the sound barrier. Not fast enough he managed to move ten times faster that the speed of light. Still not fast enough he managed to manipulate time and go back to save a woman that he loved,"_

0312 opened his eyes to see the beowolf's fangs just shy from biting his neck but it seemed like it wasn't going for the kill. No, rather it was moving _too slow_ to go for the kill such is the power of the fastest man alive, [The Flash]. 0312 stepped back from the creature's fangs and decided to take a look at himself, for every muscle that he moved orange streaks of lightning would follow. He gave a smile before addressing the 'beast' in front of him. He spread his legs and placed the tips of his fingers on the creature's chest, he inhaled before he performed a one-inch punch.

Deactivating his speed, he watched as the beowolf was flung back from its lunging position and all the way through a tree which in turn shattered due to how fast the Grimm was moving. 0312 winced as he heard more trees break but proceeded to walk away from the destruction that he had caused. Once he was quite far away from his mess, he accessed his Core again and conjure up a helper.

Contrary to popular belief, Jumpers are not omniscient. Despite housing the most powerful thing in the known universe they don't know where they just got jumped to. What episode are they in? How much time do they have before their mission expires? What volume or season are they in? they don't know. Fortunately, Jumpers always have a solution to it.

"_Created by a multinational billionaire, the billionaire was a prodigy in mechanics and always came prepared in the event of major attacks. This artificial intelligence even housed one of the most powerful stones that made up the galaxy before its physical body was even created. This A.I. is none other than J.A.R.V.I.S."_

**Core has finished construction of [J.A.R.V.I.S. - The Avengers]**

0312 opened his eyes and looked down to his wrist to see a metallic band that had a small screen which had a horizontal line. "You're not Tony Stark,"

0312 nodded, "True, but there is a reason as to why I summoned you,"

"Hm, do explain,"

"before I do, there should be information in your system,"

There was a brief moment of silence before the A.I. spoke again, "That, you are right… it seems that the person you're looking for is in this particular location,"

0312 eyes suddenly lit up as an indicator showed where Adam Taurus is located, a few kilometres away from his location. With a nod he reactivated his [Flash] speed and zoomed towards the indicator all the while explaining to his newest companion what the Jumper's are and J.A.R.V.I.S.'s purpose.

By the time he reached his destination, he had already finished his explanation and now he's standing right in front of the White Fang camp, the grunts seemed to pause in surprise as there was now a human garbed in a white skin tight suit. They took a moment before they sprung into action and started pointing their weapons at him. 0312 sighed before raising both of his hands in mock surrender.

The tent right in front of him was shoved aside revealing the faunus that he was looking for. Beside said faunus another one, his lieutenant glared at him but he paid him no mind as he slowly approached the Adam. White Fang grunts shouted at him to stop but he didn't. Unfortunately, one grunt couldn't wait any longer and pulled the trigger. The sound of his gun barking signalled the others to start shooting at him.

Just when the bullets were about to hit him, 0312 accessed his Core again and called [Magneto]'s powers from [X-men]. With a single thought, every bullet that was going to riddle him stopped in the air. Extending his range, he proceeded to grab every single firearm and wrenched them away from their itchy trigger fingers. He raised his hand with an open palm and then immediately closed it. This action crushed every single gun that the White Fang had collected and fell to the ground. This action seemed to catch the bull faunus' attention as he was now glaring beneath his mask at the male Jumper. Now catching his attention 0312 smiled and gave a mocked bow.

"Adam Taurus, just the man I was looking for," he said.

The bull faunus didn't respond, 0312 took this as an opportunity and continued. "Who I am doesn't concern you, but what you will do will affect every single faunus in this area,"

That seemed to have gotten his attention, "Are you threatening me?"

0312 placed a hand on his chest faking an offended look, "Now why would I do that?"

He stepped forward, while placing a hand on the hilt of his sheathed blade. "You come to this camp, take away my soldiers' weapons and now you wish for an audience with me? You have a lot of guts human," he said as he slowly positioned himself for a fight, "guts that I'll be spilling in these next seconds,"

Before Adam could draw his sword, 0312 willed the metallic blade shut and kept it in its sheath, when Adam noticed that his sword was stuck, he glared at him even more. 0312 raised a finger and started to wave it side to side, "ah, ah, ah… on the contrary, your men attacked first, I was merely defending myself. Besides, if I wanted to-"

0312 activated his Core and started to bring out the powers that came from a galaxy far, far away; [The Force] while he admits that he's not adept at [Star Wars] he knows enough to get by. Similar to how he used magnetism, his range expanded and started to force choke every single faunus in the area while lifting them up in the ground, and by all Adam's lieutenant as well.

"-I would've done it a long time ago," 0312 finished with a menacing grin.

Adam took a moment before easing his posture, seeing this 0312 smiled and let go of his hostages who fell on the ground in all fours, gasping for air. 0312 nodded and walked passed Adam while noting that his partner/ex isn't around. It didn't take him long to put two and two together to know that Blake had already ran away from him, booked it Beacon and Cinder's second visit will be coming soon. 0312 continued while Adam glared daggers behind him. Turning around he smirked at the bull faunus before speaking.

"For the record, I didn't want to do that. You forced my hand though so it's partly your fault,"

"Speak, human,"

0312 smiled, "While I know you did some dealings with another. Hint, hint. I'll give you another offer: join my side and not hers,"

Adam seemed to lose his glare and opted for an intrigued raised eyebrow. 0312 nodded and told him that he knew who visited him. Some small talk about how he knew about Cinder Fall and her lackeys all the while bad mouthing the soon to be half Fall Maiden he proceeded with his offer.

"Join my side and I can give you a machine capable building a base in seconds: The [Mobile Construction Vehicle], or [MCV] for short, courtesy of the people who made [Command & Conquer],"

Adam frowned. "I don't believe you, such tech isn't even introduced in Atlas,"

0312 piped up," Ah, but that's where you're wrong. Every single time every Kingdom's technology is compared with Atlas. They never once thought that there could be one machine that's superior to Atlas that doesn't hail from any kingdom," he said after bowing down, indicating himself.

That seemed to have gotten his attention as he now removed his hand on the hilt of his blade. 0312 smiled and gesture for him to follow, he even allowed a few grunts and his lieutenant to follow. As they were walking for quite a while 0312 started to conjure up the [Tool Gun] from [Garry's Mod]. While it's true that Jumpers cannot summon anything else bar weapons, body modifications and helpers he managed to bypass that loop but using the [Tool Gun]. With this he can now spawn plenty of things unheard of.

Setting the gun to spawn mode, they continued walking until they happen upon a wide clearing. Wide enough for 0312's intentions. Cycling through the options of the [Tool Gun] he finally found what he was looking for and without a thought, he shot at the ground. The White Fang gawked as a machine as big as a four-storey building suddenly appeared out of thin air. 0312 even looked back and smirked seeing Adam's jaw drop.

"Fellow faunus, this is the Allied [MCV}," he said as he gestured at it.

He chose the Allied [MCV] seeing as it is the medium between the three factions in [Command & Conquer: Red Alert]. "I shall give you this one for free, should you consider joining my side. Hell, if still want time to think about this I'll give you a day,"

Adam regained his posture as he looked at 0312, "You have more of these?"

0312 nodded, smirking a little now that he had his attention "I have [MCV]s ranging from Russian all the way to the Land of the Rising Sun… do you want to see?"

Not even bothering for an answer he cycled again through the [Tool Gun] and spawned the other two [MCV]s. He then began explaining each faction and how they are capable of building a base faster than they can imagine. He also explained the how the Soviet [MCV] borders expand every time one of its constructions are built at the edge, the controlled expansion of the Allied [MCV] and the versatility of the Japanese [MCV]. 0312 stepped back and opened his arms in a welcoming gesture at the group of White Fang who are still gawking at the behemoths of machines.

"What will it be, Adam Taurus?"

0312 could only smile as Adam nodded.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? With an MCV at Adam's disposal he's now capable of amassing an army and potentially helping 0312. While this could be a game changer, I want all of your opinions about this.**

**For those who don't know what a Mobile Construction Vehicle, it's from the game Command & Conquer. Research for a bit and see its capabilities, really it doesn't take that long.**

**Initially I was going for Tiberium MCVs but then I realized that they would need Tiberium in order to produce units. That would mean that they would need a Tiberium patch to harvest and we, fellow C&C:TW generals know how fast that thing spreads and how it almost brought the end of the world, lore wise. Yes, I know they could just use Dust as a replacement but remember; Tiberium grows fast and endless while Dust takes a long time to grow (I think).**

**C&C:RA MCVs however only use gold as a means for production in units, something that 0312 can do by simply using the [Tool Gun] to spawn gold or even use the Core to create a power where anything he touches turns to gold.**

**With that being said let's get right into the reviews!**

**Chyllus: ****Thanks for reading! I hope I won't disappoint**

**merendinoemiliano:**** I hope I won't disappoint. Now, thinking about your suggestion of Jaune being trained by 0312. While I don't disagree, we have to think of this with the Butterfly Effect; if 0312 trains Jaune and gets accepted into Beacon Academy legitimately, things could change drastically.**

**During the initiation, Jaune didn't know how to perform a landing strategy. By not learning how to perform one this makes him meet with Pyrrha Nikos as she pins her to a tree with a spear and not someone else. If he does learn how to do one via training with 0312 that would increase the probability of him finding a different partner as he knows how to do a landing strategy.**

**Suppose that even if Jaune did partner up with Pyrrha while having trained with 0312 prior to canon events. We would also have to consider the fact that during the arc where Jaune gets bullied by Cardin, Pyrrha offers her aid to train with him. This training is what develops their relationship. If Jaune had training prior **_**and**_** got into Beacon legitimately, Pyrrha wouldn't even offer training him as she is comfortable with his skill. **

**Another point would be the fact that every huntress in training had 4 years above experience before ending up to Beacon. Jaune barely has any and only got in through forged documents. 4 years of experience is nothing to months in training with 0312.**

**And my final reason as to why I won't do this; Jumpers are supposed to change what is only given to them. In this case 0312's mission is to recruit Adam Taurus and save Pyrrha Nikos, there was nothing in the objectives where he's supposed to train Jaune Arc. **

**I hope you understand.**

**Well with all that being said I hope you enjoyed today's chapter and with that I bid you all adieu**

**Peace~**


	3. Main Objective: Pass the Practical

**Main Objective: Join Beacon**

* * *

0312 really should have seen this coming.

The now agitated looks that the White Fang grunts were giving him were something that he really should've seen coming. Consider the fact that he just outright told them to stop all of their raiding operations. Adam Taurus' neutral face was gone and was not replaced with the same heated glare he gave the Jumper when he entered their camp unannounced.

0312 had the sudden urge to raise one hand and massage his temples because after telling them to stop their terrorist attacks the grunts began protesting about how it was with these terrorist attacks that they had managed to gain the respect that they 'rightfully' deserve, how protesting didn't work so they turned to the life of killing humans to get what they wanted, blah blah blah. Frankly, speaking 0312 didn't care about it

Of course, he didn't say that lest he wanted to inquire the ire of one pissed off bull faunus who, thankfully, was still standing straight. This was good because unlike grunts who jumped on the gun and started yelling at the Jumper, Adam was at least willing to listen to reason. Once the competition of who can shout the loudest was finally done 0312 looked at them with an 'are you done?' look before continuing what he said.

"If all of you would let me finish," he levelled a glare at the grunts. "What I was trying to say is: stop your terrorist attacks and used all of your forces to do something good,"

When none spoke, he gave an imaginary victory pump before continuing, "Adam Taurus, in a short amount of time, you have managed to amass an entire specie to fight against a common enemy: us humans," he said as he pointed a thumb to his chest. "In fact, you have done this so well that the four kingdoms are now wary of your faction whenever they're leaving the safety of their walls. What makes this worse is the fact that you have men and women fighting for equality _inside_ the walls while you're more seasoned men and women fight to steal resources to fund your campaign!"

"Where are you going with this?" He asked with gritted teeth.

0312 raised his hands, "All I'm saying is that you should stop your attacks and start gaining the support of the people,"

"A foolish goal," Adam spat, "Ghira Belladonna also sought for this method yet it wielded no fruit,"

0312 shook his head, "That's because Ghira Belladonna didn't have enough resources he needed to back his campaign at the time, but with this," he waved at the MCVs, "You can pick up the ex-White Fang leader's goal and truly achieve what all of you wished since the establishment of this faction: equality," he let word hang for a moment before continuing, "Equality not brought up by fear, but brought up by banding together,"

The White Fang members, hell even Adam seemed to ponder at his offer for an unusual amount time. While 0312 did raise a valid argument, he knew that in canon, Adam is too hard headed to accept defeat and that wouldn't change now… well it wouldn't have change, he would have declined the Jumper's offer and drew Wilt and Blush then and there were it not for the fact that 0312 used the Core and accessed the [S.P.E.C.I.A.L.] perks from the [Fallout] series and cranked the [Charisma] perk all the way to ten and added some [Chems] in his body to further increase the effectiveness of said perk.

Their thought finally came to stop when Adam spoke up on behalf of his people, "Even if we accept your offer how are we going to gain the support of the public after getting our infamy?"

"_Ah [Charisma] what am I going to do without you,"_ 0312 thought while giving a mental smirk.

"From what I looked up your faction's activities, you're all focused on toppling down the kingdoms. That won't do," he said while shaking his head side to side, "Taurus, your forces are stretched too thin, if your faction is only consisted of faunus then this makes it worse. Take your forces back and focus on the outlying villages; they're the ones in need. The kingdoms could only do so much to help with the villages, they can only send so much active huntsman and huntresses. To make matters worse they are only temporary guards, once the threat on these villages are gone, they leave,"

The White Fang grunts and Adam seems to be catching on making 0312 smirk, "So you want my faction to assist these villages, gain their support?"

The Jumper nodded, "And if you're lucky, you could even recruit some members to fight for your cause. You could even recruit some humans," he raised his hand immediately telling the White Fang members who were ready to protest on the thought of bringing humans into their cause, "what do you think the public will think when they see your army hiring both species?"

0312 had to thanks his [Charisma] yet again as the bull faunus answered back, realization in his body posture, "We don't discriminate and we accept all to fight for our cause… very well, I shall try your method and if it fails, we'll go back to our old ways,"

0312 gave an internal sigh of relief, "That's all I ask, heck even if you fail, I'll let you keep the MCVs. With that being said, choose which MCV you want,"

Adam walked up towards 0312 and started looking at each one while the Jumper explained the difference of each one. After an hour or so of deciding the bull faunus ended up taking the Japanese MCV. 0312 accepted his choice. Taking out his [Tool Gun] and setting it to [Remover] he shot it at both the Soviet MCV and the Allied MCV. This shocked everyone and he calmly lied that they're stored inside the [Tool Gun].

"Now that you've decided let us begin… O.M.E.G.A.," he called out.

Everyone bar 0312 gave each other confused glances before they were surprised when a voice came from the Japanese MCV, **"Greetings, Commander,"**

"After my final order for you, I'm giving the reins to Adam Taurus," 0312 said while gesturing his arm at the bull faunus.

"**Order received. What is your final order?"**

"Construct a level two tier base on this spot,"

The White Fang members stepped back in shock as the MCV started to unpack. When it was done it started producing trapezium-like vehicles that started to move in different direction, these vehicles then started to unpack and showed a hologram of what it was building before nanomachines started to trace these holograms. Adam slowly spun around; his jaw dropped as he looked at the rapidly constructing base. 0312 smirked at his face.

"Nanomachines," 0312 said garnering the attention of the bull faunus, "something that even Atlas thought of but barely had a grasp of how to use it," he then looked at Adam, "good choice,"

A minute passed and the place that used to be populated with trees is slowly turning out more and more of a base. Adam could barely keep his mind in check as he finally concluded that his newest benefactor isn't pulling his leg. Two minutes in the base was finally done and OMEGA spoke.

"**Construction complete,"**

The base was for all intents and purposes what one would see in a level 2 base; a four [Defender VX] turrets surrounding the perimeter, three [Instant Generator]s all lined up on the eastern side and blocked by walls, two [Instant Dojo]s and one [Mecha Bay] positioned in parallel with the generators. While 0312 noticed that there was no [Ore Refinery] he dismissed it since Adam won't be wasting the starting resources (which was a whopping 1,000,000,000 Lien!) on infantry and more on the vehicle side. This is crazy because the cost for constructing any of the vehicles costs the same as it was in the game!

Turning around and landing his gaze at Adam, "O.M.E.G.A. will show you the ropes from here,"

He gave the bull faunus a regal bow, "she's all yours,"

* * *

"Sir, are you sure about that?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked as they zoomed through the forest, using the [Flash]'s speed and making a beeline towards Vale.

"Yes J.A.R.V.I.S., I'm sure I've made the right decision when relinquishing control of one of the MCVs. Besides I could just use the [Tool Remover] to get rid of it if he betrays me," he said before taking a pause and speaking again, "on another note, have you accessed the CCT?"

"I have already done it, the moment you summoned me,"

0312 nodded, "Then could you make a profile about me? Set my name as Vance Quicksilver, orphan, uh… lived alone for the past eight or so years, joined a village combat middle school that got destroyed by a Grimm attack, got grades on par with the best in said school… oh and an acceptance certificate to join Beacon Academy,"

"And your semblance, Sir?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked.

"Super speed,"

A moment passed before his A.I. companion came back, "Done, do you want me to start addressing you as 'Mr. Quicksilver'?"

'Vance' nodded to which his J.A.R.V.I.S. now started addressing him as such. After getting that established, J.A.R.V.I.S. notified him that he will be having the Beacon practical examination in two months. Vance nodded as he could now see the walls of Vale. With two months of nothing to do he had plenty of time to spare.

* * *

Vance looked over himself at the attire that he's been wearing for the past two months, he wore a matte grey shirt that had leather paddings on his shoulders, chest and the stomach, his lower area is made up of light blue jogging pants that were personally tailored to take a beating and deflect light arms fire. His boots were simple combat boots but if one were to look closer, they could see that the boots are more metallic and less leather, on his hands black combat gloves. Finally hanging around his neck were a pair of aviator goggles

He had short trimmed jet-black hair and eyes of the same colour; he had a lean body but everyone looking at him knows that it's more focused on agility rather than strength. Looking around at his fellow would be classmates he waited for his turn to take the practical examination.

The place where the exam took place wasn't much, all potential students sat on the locker rooms while the PA system calls their next student. As he observed he noticed that there were students he already recognized; Yang Xiao-Long, Blake Belladonna, the pair of polar opposites Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie and of course his client, Pyrrha Nikos. He stared at that girl for a while longer than the others. Doing this seemed to have awakened her senses as she now made eye contact with him. She started to approach him but suddenly…

"Vance Quicksilver, please proceed to the examination room,"

Standing up from his bench he took a few stretches before walking towards the door. Entering the arena, he looked at the android that was standing right before him. The PA system blared to life and started telling Vance that they will be sending waves upon waves of Atlas androids and with each wave it gets harder and harder. With a nod he waited for the PA system to give his go.

"All the best, Mr. Quicksilver,"

Five androids started to swarm the room and slowly made their way towards the Jumper, two aimed their guns loaded with rubber bullets while the other three are equipped with blunt melee weapons. Vance grinned as his eyes lit up with light blue streaks of lightning.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the arena every student watched Vance who was just standing there stretching without a care in the world as three Atlesian Knights approached him. The crowd of huntress and huntsman in training looked at each other with confused faces. When the nearest android reached arm's length of Vance, they thought that the teenager wanted to lose on purpose seeing his complete disinterest.

What happened next though shocked them as the three androids shattered by some unknown force, looking closer they noticed that the dents that made up the knights were fist sized dents. The remaining two knights finally aimed their weapons and was about to start shooting but they too shared the same fate as the three knights who thought it was smart going up close and personal with the Jumper.

On the screen Vance stretched nonchalantly, then he spoke, "Hey, uh… can you guys amp it up to the hardest wave or something?"

"No, Mr. Quicksilver,"

Quicksilver gave a groan, "C'mon, there are other contestants waiting outside! I don't want them to wait for too long, besides, five knights are too slow for me," he said as he casually kicked one of the knight's head.

There was silence for a moment before the PA system came back to life, "Very well, Mr. Quicksilver,"

Said student grinned, "Sweet,"

Students gawked as the walls of the arena all opened up revealing at least two hundred or so Atlesian Knights aiming their guns at him. Everyone watched as he pulled out a timer out of the pockets of his pants. Without any warning whatsoever the knights started shooting at him, at the same time, Vance pressed the stopwatch.

He moved

* * *

"Well that was a good exercise," Vance said as he looked around the pile of scrapped Atlesian Knights then down to his watch, "What, only 0.895 seconds!" he gave an exasperated sigh before looking up at the ceiling with a faux pissed off look, "Did I qualify?"

There was a brief moment of silence before the PA system blared back to life, "Y-yes, please leave the arena Mr. Quicksilver,"

Walking away from the room and opening the door from where he came from, he looked at the surprised looks that everyone was giving him. With a fake frown he spoke out.

"What are you all looking at?"

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW THE FLASH CAN GO FASTER THAN THAT, SHUT UP I JUST WANTED JUMPER 0312 TO POKE FUN AT THE POTENTIAL STUDENTS!**

**With that being said I hope you liked today's chapter. What are your thoughts about Vance Quicksilver giving Adam Taurus full access of the MCV? Was it too forced when Adam Taurus joined his side? Finally, what are your thoughts about Vance Quicksilver completely acing the practical examination?**

**With that being said let us get right into the reviews!**

**Chyllus: ****Glad that I can satisfy your wants! (No homo) Unfortunately, I can't do what you suggested with the whole 'call me Ishmael' thing, I hope this chapter still satisfies you though!**

**merendinoemiliano: ****I sent you a PM regarding on your review, please read that. On another note thank you for reading this chapter!**


	4. Main Objective: Reach Beacon

**Main Objective: Reach Beacon**

* * *

"Thank you, Ms. Nikos, you may now leave the arena,"

Leaving the now wrecked arena Pyrrha gave a sigh of relief, she had managed to make it to wave thirty or so, she didn't know; she lost count at twenty-seven. Right now, it didn't matter though, without any Atlesian Knights to fight she was now stuck to pondering things. More specifically she was pondering on the individual named Vance Quicksilver. From what she understood the practical examination consisted of forty waves with each getting harder and harder. If the people in charge of the exam did follow his wishes and set the wave to forty, which was the hardest and the final wave then…

"_Does that mean he's stronger than me?"_ she thought.

These thoughts raced around her mind as she made her way towards the exit. She was too deep in thought that she never noticed the patch of grey that entered eye line of sight until it was too late. Instead of bumping into the person though she stumbled forward, her sudden shock at nothing to catch her caused her to trip forward. She would've made an embarrassing scene were it not for the fact that a hand grasped and caught her.

"Are you alright?"

The owner of the voice let his hand go the moment she had regained her balance. Turning around, her emerald green eyes locked with jet-black. His eyebrows creased upwards showing signs of concern, with aviator goggles hanging loosely around his neck and the grey shirt that he wore which complimented his light blue pants brought some familiarity in the red head's mind.

His eye brows seemed to shift from worried to a surprised look as she stared at her up and down, "You're… ah I forgot,"

She stared at him for a few moments to the point that an awkward atmosphere entered. Realizing that he was asking her name she gave it as eloquently as she could, "I-I'm Pyrrha Nikos," she said.

"_Ah great, I stuttered," _she berated herself.

The person gave a brief smile before giving his hand for her to shake, "Vance Quicksilver at your service,"

At the mention of the name everything finally clicked in place as she gave him a look of realization, "you're the candidate who managed to accomplish the final wave of the practical exam!"

Vance scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Ah… yeah, that's me,"

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter?"

"Ah, i-it's nothing… it's just… I feel that I may have failed the exam because I was too slow,"

The Mistral four-time champion took a double take, "_too slow?_"

Vance nodded, Pyrrha shook her head, "what are you talking about? You finished the practical exam while setting the most impossible record time,"

This seemed to have grabbed his attention as he now looked at her with those confused jet-black eyes. She elaborated at how there were almost no one who even reached wave thirty. His eyes seemed to have widen at that as he took some time to process what she had just said.

"I-I didn't think I would be the only one," he muttered.

"How did you do it?" Pyrrha asked.

He looked up and told her that it was his semblance, super speed. She tilted her head in confusion and told him that she had met hunters and huntresses in training with similar semblances but not at the rate he's going. He gave her another look and gave her a look of 'you're kidding right?'. When she didn't flinch, he took another moment to ponder at the newest facts that had surfaced. He shook his head and now addressed her.

"Never mind that, how about you? How was the practical exam?" he asked.

Pyrrha shook her head, "They told me that I only reached wave thirty-seven,"

As the pair continued to talk about the practical exam it slowly diverted to random questions and the like.

* * *

Meeting his client was interesting.

Vance waved at Pyrrha Nikos who was waving back as she left via a bus. They talked for a while she didn't even notice that the sun had already set and its broken brother had taken the shift, he could understand her though, with so much people only recognizing her through the fame she had built, it was expected to see her so enthusiastic in holding a conversation with another individual who didn't see her as someone who is set on a high pedestal.

Once the bus took a turn he finally started to walk away. After an hour of walking towards his rented apartment, he came across an appliance store which was broadcasting different shows of different channels. He wouldn't even be paying attention to any of these were it not for one television featuring Lisa Lavender.

"In other news, it seems that there is a new faction rising up. A faction whose best interest is assisting the outlying village. Little is known about this faction but stay tuned as we will soon find out who they are and what their purpose is. Moving on to-"

"_It seems like Taurus is sticking to his end of the deal," _he thought as he continued his walk down to his place.

Rounding a corner and to his amusement he noticed something familiar. Unconscious bodies littered the pavement, over by some distance he spotted a young girl wearing a black combat skirt with red highlights, her red hood fluttered around as she moved here and there dodging the gunfire that were shot by men wearing black tuxedoes while wielding a crimson scythe that was bigger than her. All if this is happening in front of a store with a label 'Dust till Dawn'.

Vance gave a 'hmph' before walking away from the first canon event that he had seen since the beginning of his mission. His mission was saving her client and not help Ruby Rose, he wasn't supposed to alter the canon anyway, he also didn't want to deal with Ozpin's entire speech of joining his school when he had already qualified in the practical examination.

Taking another route, he made his way towards his apartment, which was only a couple blocks away from the actual fighting surprisingly. Entering the building and walking up to the third floor he took his keys and entered his room. It wasn't much, a small living room enough for two or three people, a sliding door that doubles as a window wall that is connected to a balcony which overlooked over the streets below. A sofa that stuck to the left most wall which was connected to his bedroom, a coffee table in front of said sofa and of course a television that hung on the wall.

All in all, it was a humble place to live in. One that he might be getting some use even after getting his dorm. Walking towards his room he dumped most of his clothes in one area of the room and dived at the bed while giving a loud sigh. Initiation is in a week; he'll probably check up on Adam somewhere in the middle of it.

As he slowly booked a ticket to Dreamland, he could faintly hear the sound of a bullhead hovering above the ground.

* * *

Good news, Taurus still kept his promise!

After visiting him to check up on things he noticed that the bull faunus did some home improvements. He has influenced seven villages already with six villages willing to contribute to his cause. From what Vance understood, they supplied them with food and reasonable funding for his cause. The funding is then put to good use by making [Nanocore]s which housed [Defender VX] defence turrets. These vehicles are then escorted by a party of trained [Imperial Warrior]s and [Tankbuster]s towards the villages where it would be there that the turrets would be built.

When Vance asked Taurus what the name of their new faction would be, he called it 'U.A.' or 'Union Army'. The Jumper nodded in agreement, glad that one of the main villains of the show is slowly turning to the light side. After a short discussion Vance left the base which for all intents and purposes is more fortified than the last time he saw it; there were more [Instant Dojo]s and [Mecha Bay]s, walls surrounded the inner base while Adam continued expanding to second wall which protected the first wall. Vance had to give it to the slowly reforming faunus, he knew what to do when he received the keys to the MCV.

In other news, initiation is close. He looked outside of the vehicle that brought him and a couple of students towards Beacon Academy. Vale, for all of its imperfections is still a great sight to behold. Sadly, he has seen better [The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] is one of them and the countless planets and galaxies that made up the game [No Man's Sky] too. Looking across from the window to look at the other transport that brought in more students he noticed the two sisters, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long.

To their side another blonde whose face is more green than normal leaned forward and threw up on Yang's shoes. Vance had to admit, it was an amusing sight to see Yang and Ruby freak around as one panicked while the other tried her best to move away from the waffles from yesterday from touching her combat skirt.

"Vance Quicksilver, right?"

Hearing his pseudo-name get called out he turned around to see a female teenager who was a head shorter than him. She had snow white hair and on said hair were a pair of dog ears, her lavender eyes locked with his jet-black as she looked at him with slight wonder. She wore a purple jacket that was too small for her own size as there were no sleeves and her stomach was present. On her lower torso she wore some cargo pants that seems to be loaded with items that Vance didn't know unless he accessed his Core for some X-ray vision. Behind her was a long hammer that had a rocket attached behind it.

"Yeah that's me, and you are?" Vance asked.

She reaches out her hand to which the Jumper took, "Ivo, Ivo Lavender,"

Vance raised an eyebrow, "For some reason I've heard of you name before,"

Ivo nodded, "You've _probably_ heard of my older sister, Lisa Lavender,"

Giving an 'ah' they continued their conversations. From what Vance could gleam on, her mother was a faunus and her father was a human, she got her white hair from her father while the faunus chromosomes came from her mother. She was rather slightly energetic, most of the time she would talk about her middle school experience and talk about how he aced the practical examination. Of course, playing his character, Vance scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and pulled out his 'be humble' card.

Once they reached the top of the cliffs the pair left and one gawked while the other feigned a surprised face as they look upon the academy that they were entering. Vance and Ivo were about to take their first step were it not for Ivo looking to her left just outright bolted for someone. With a raised eyebrow he looked at who she bolted to; two other girls were now accompanying the dog faunus.

The first one was a girl that was of eye level with him, this was slightly surprising as he was six foot three, she had mocha brown hair with dark blue eyes. If the girl was an RPG character, Vance could easily pin her on the paladin class; she wore metal armour from top to bottom but upon closer look, the Jumper could see that not only is the armour made of metal, it was flexible metal. On her hip was a one-handed mace while there was a gauntlet in her arm to which he assumes transforms into a shield.

Walking beside her is another girl but this one was somewhere in the middle of Ivo and the paladin girl in terms of height. She had jet-black hair similar to his and was cut short to the point it reached her lower neck and blood red eyes. She wore unusual clothing with one arm entirely covered in metal armour and the other revealed, she wore shorts that were almost scandalous to look at due to how it hugged at her thighs, she wore a black leather jacket that was halfway zipped up revealing a pink shirt with some undiscernible letters. Behind her was a black tail that swished from side to side.

"Vance, let me introduce you to my middle school friends!"

Both girls gave the Jumper a nod before the paladin girl reached her hand out, "I'm Lily White,"

He took her hand and shook it, slightly surprised at the fact that her grip was tight enough to show that she was quite powerful. Vance smirked at that and spoke, "You know, for a name that sounds timid, you sure are pretty big,"

This seemed to have caught her off guard and she started to sputter words while trying to keep the crimson that's on her face in control. Of course, this wasn't missed by her friends as they started to laugh at her expense. When the laughs finally died down, Vance addressed the other girl, "And you are?"

"Trisha Chernyy, with a double 'y' at the end," she said as she offered her hand.

"Nice to meet all of you!" Vance said as he shook her hand.

The group of three girls and one Jumper walked towards the auditorium, discussing about random things. Meanwhile Vance could faintly hear the sound of something exploding.

* * *

**A/N: Wow I'm pooping out chapters like it's nothing, probably because I already have the plot all planned out in my mind all the way to initiation. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and by the looks of it there are some OCs in this story! What's your opinion on Ivo Lavender though?**

**For those who didn't like Vance not helping Ruby Rose during the Dust till Dawn robbery allow me to explain. Please understand, Jumpers are only paid to do what they're suppose to do. Nothing more, nothing less. If the initial briefing said nothing about helping a character then they would not do it. Besides it is getting old to see the main character help the main cast in various problems like the dust-cliff incident.**

**Anyways with that being said let me get right into the reviews!**

**merendinioemiliano: ****Thank you for your thoughts about the White Fang conversations. I hope you like the changes that I have made for them during the two-month time skip! I guarantee you though that later on Vance Quicksilver will reveal his Jumper status and boy what a reveal would that be.**

**Chyllus:**** Thank you for your support! And here is the next chapter for you!**

**ztgasdf: ****Here is the newest chapter! I hope you enjoy it and thank you for taking your time to read my story!**

**With all that being said I bid you all adieu**

**Peace~**


	5. Main Objective: Find a Partner

**Main Objective: Find a Partner**

* * *

After a few minutes of speaking with the girls the group found themselves looking up at the stage where all the professors in the academy were lined up and the headmaster was right in front of them. Vance looked around to see the only one who he hadn't seen yet, Weiss Schnee. From the looks of it she was already berating Ruby Rose, something about an explosion, cliff and dust. After that the heiress proceeded to shove a pamphlet in the young girls face and started to speak about the terms and conditions to the point where he could even see Ruby slowly dozing off.

He redirected his attention back to the stage when he heard the headmaster beat the microphone lightly. "I'll keep this brief," he said before taking a pause, "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge – to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you finish, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look around, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step,"

The headmaster walked off leaving an ominous silence which was only broken when the deputy mistress, Glynda Goodwitch, replaced the headmaster and took the mic, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight where you will recuperate. Tomorrow will be your initiation. Good luck,"

The huntress walked off along with the other professors. Students slowly but surely made their way towards the ball room, as Vance walked towards where the crowd was going Ivo came up to his vision, "That was… ominous,"

Vance nodded but otherwise kept quiet. Once entering the ballroom, he noticed that there were multiple camping beds rolled out, there were some male students that were already taking off their clothes, showing off their muscles. The girls weren't that different, some opted for some more cool sleeping experience so they took off their clothes but kept a sports bra. On the corner of the ballroom he noticed both Professor Peter Port and Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck observing the students with a keep eye, making sure that no one would build up the courage to commit some 'night-time adventures.

Vance opted for a white singlet which revealed his arms and his pecs which weren't bulging unlike some students, more particularly, Cardin Winchester. His bed was situated on the far end where he could see Blake get approached by Ruby and Yang, not far from them he could already see Weiss stomping her way towards them.

A few beds away from his he could see the three new girls he had just met. They all sat around in a circle exchanging some of the latest gossips. Vance shrugged and laid down on his camping mattress. Eyes slowly drooping he booked another ticket to Dreamland as the loud voices of Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose slowly died down.

* * *

Vance grabbed a packed water bottle from his backpack that was stored inside his locker and closed it. He opened the cap and hungrily emptied the entire thing. Waking up five in the morning wasn't much for him. He had moments where he didn't even sleep for an entire month! Waking up five in the morning was just similar to walking out just to take the morning newspaper.

With nothing better to do for the next two to three hours he made his was outside, wearing his usual Jumper attire and started running around the campus while accessing the [Flash]'s speed. He was doing this for an hour and a half before heading towards the locker rooms to get a decent shower, rest for a moment and prepare for the initiation.

Excited and eager faces greeted the Jumper as they all prepared their personally made weapons. Looking around he also spotted the heiress approach his client talking about teaming up. Not far from Pyrrha was Lily White who was suiting up for the upcoming initiation, beside the paladin were her two friends who were doing the same thing. Of course standing still in a place where people move here and there like busy rapier wasps as they prepared themselves makes him stick out as his client had noticed, she excused herself, not knowing that she had just cut off the heiress as she made a beeline towards Vance.

"Hello Vance," she greeted.

Vance gave a smile and nodded, "Hello to you to, Pyrrha. Are you ready for the initiation?"

She answered with a yes after which she then asked him the same question. Playing his character, he pulled out the 'be humble' card and gave her an unsure answer to which she rolled her eyes around in mocked annoyance. From behind the red head, Vance could see Weiss approach them both but was stopped when the PA system blared to life and told every student to make their way towards the cliffs.

Everyone eventually filed out and each started making their way to their own platforms. Vance looked at the Emerald Forest with a neutral expression. He looked to his far right to see both headmaster and deputy mistress look over each student as they slowly but surely chose their own platform. A speech about how the initiation worked and whose team belongs to who to which Vance didn't listen. He could hear Jaune and Ruby whine at the mention of how partners are going to be formed but that was all it. The platforms started to launch each student one by one.

"Hey,"

Looking to his left his eyes met with Trisha Chernyy. He quirked an eyebrow to which she responded by giving him a good luck message before he was sent towards the Emerald Forest.

* * *

Five minutes had already passed since the new students were launched off the cliffs. While the younger fighters were making their way towards the ruins the more experienced ones observed them from above the cliffs via cameras that were planted in specific locations around a five-mile radius. Glynda Goodwitch cycled through each student while giving a brief check on their background. Currently though, she was glaring at the screen of her scroll tablet on a certain blonde fellow who partnered up with a fighting prodigy.

"I don't care what the transcripts say; that Jaune fellow is not ready for this kind of combat," she complained.

Beside her the headmaster calmly sipped on his cup of coffee while looking down on two particular individuals that had caught his interest. One was the youngest addition to the school, Ruby Rose and the other is an individual who was already in the ruins, he was sitting on top of one of the ancient pillars, while causally tossing around a black pawn piece. He threw his hand out to Glynda and without question she gave the scroll tablet. He scrolled through the files of candidates until he stopped at who he was looking for.

"Vance Quicksilver," he said mostly to himself.

He offhandedly gave the tablet back to Glynda who started read aloud the information about the boy, "Apparently he's an orphan since he was five, both parents died from a Grimm attack which in turn awakened his semblance. Later on he found a village and joined a local combat school which was also destroyed by Grimm. His semblance is super speed," she said before looking into the recorded practical examination.

Her eyebrows raised upwards after seeing how fast he managed to finish off the Atlesian Knights that were thrown at him during the first wave. To make matters more interesting, he personally asked for the moderators to set the difficulty to the highest, finish it unscathed and set an almost impossible record in completing the exam!

And he still was unsatisfied by the fact that he had finished the hardest wave, which was said to even give experienced huntsman and huntresses trouble, and the fact that he had finished it in less than a second!

"It seems that the boy is suffering a form of depression," Ozpin said after Glynda had finished watching the video.

Glynda raised an eyebrow to which the headmaster was more than glad to elaborate. "The death of his parents must've taken a toll on him, while he hides it very well with veils of emotions notice how he complained at the end of the examination, despite the fact that he had finished the exam while setting the fastest record,"

"You mean to tell me that the death of his parents is the reason why he's acting like that and not because of some need for excitement?" she said as she replayed the video back to where Vance was asking the moderators to set the difficulty to hardest.

Ozpin nodded, "He was probably thinking at the time of his parents' death that he was 'too slow' to save them, or how he wasn't fast enough to prevent the inevitable,"

Glynda gave a small nod of understanding, she gave the boy some sympathy for the loss of his parents and commend him for going this far without the need of being held. On the other hand, she knew from experience that working yourself to the bone could be the very well that could kill you.

"I might have to talk to him later after we name the new teams," Ozpin said while raising his arm to take a sip of his coffee.

* * *

"Hey buddy, you still alive?"

At the sound of that voice, Vance opened his eyes only to lock on to the lilac eyes which belonged to Yang Xiao-Long. She stood back up normally from her leaning posture and regarded the Jumper in front of him.

"Oh, hey," Vance said as he tiredly rubbed a hand on his eye.

The blonde raised an eyebrow and replied, "you have a lot of guts to be sleeping in Emerald Forest right now,"

Vance stood up from his lying position and started to dust himself off, "What do you want me to do? I was bored,"

"How long were you asleep?" Yang's partner, Blake Belladonna asked.

Vance placed his hand in the left pocket to pull out his electric timer, "Let's see… probably twenty or so minutes,"

"Twenty minutes!?" the blonde asked before pausing, out of nowhere she started to invade his personal privacy which made him move back, slightly creeped out by her, "Aren't you that guy who destroyed the practical examination?"

Vance feigned a raised eyebrow before he answered back, "ugh, why does everyone I meet associate me with the practical exam?"

"because you're the only one who managed to reach the final wave and set the fastest record in beating said wave," Blake said while giving him a deadpan look.

Yang rolled her eyes as she decided to put her own two cents, "and what was it that you said again after that?" she asked, before Vance could answer the blonde decided to do it on his behalf, "zero point eight-nine-five seconds only?!'"

Before Vance could get another word in another sound from their left made itself known to the group of three. Out from the bushes, a girl with white hair and dog ears made a beeline towards the group. She placed both of her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Once that was done, she looked up to see the three students who had gotten to the ruins before her. She smiled when she locked eyes with Vance.

"Do you have a partner yet?" she asked.

Vance shook his head side to side making the girl say 'yes!' while doing a fist pump. Just as she approached her new partner the bushes started rustling again and this time what came out were three beowolves who were more than eager to rip Ivo limb from limb. All the girls seemed to have noticed this, Yang had pumped her gauntlets while Blake shifted Gambol Shroud to its pistol form and were read to shoot while Ivo turned around and attempted to block the oncoming attack with the hilt of her hammer.

At the same time these were happening though, Vance was already on the move. Light blue sparks streaked off of him as he sprinted towards the beowolves who were almost completely still. Once he was right in front of their faces he started to attack. He first roundhouse kicked the beowolf who was closer to his new partner. The Grimm's head snapped to the left but still was unmoving then he addressed the beowolf on his left, crouching down he performed a [Johnny Cage] – a character from the game [Mortal Kombat] – uppercut, this one though he made sure to vibrate his fist very quickly making the attack all the more powerful. He leaned casually to look closer to see the slowly tearing tissue forming around the neck of the beowolf. Finally, he turned his attention to the last beowolf, he casually walked up towards the frozen Grimm. With a smirk he jumped on it while straddling its neck around his legs. Once he was sure that he had a good grip he deactivated his 'semblance'; letting all of it play out in real time.

The beowolf he kicked snapped its head so hard that everyone heard its neck break, meanwhile the one he uppercut was now lying on the ground headless while the head plopped on the ground. The Grimm in between his legs struggled for a while before he applied pressure, instantly snapping the neck. A brief silence was shared by the three females as they tried to catch up on what had just happened. While they do this, Vance squirmed himself out of the dead Grimm which was already turning into dust. He patted himself down for a second time before looking up at the girls who were now staring at him with surprised looks.

"What?" he asked.

His voice seemed to have broken all of them from their shocked expressions. Yang shook her head and spoke.

"And you're still complaining that you're _slow_?"

Vance decided to play the humble card again as he looked at the blonde with a very convincing confused look.

"What are you talking about? I am slow,"

Yang sputtered out some intelligible words before giving up and raising her hands and giving off an exasperated sigh. Meanwhile Blake and Ivo both raised an eyebrow at him. This seemed to piss Vance off as he gave all three of them a genuine but fake annoyed look.

"What?!"

Unknown to the three the Jumper was smirking mentally all the way.

* * *

**A/N: And here we go! Vance finally got himself a partner, Ivo Lavender! For those who already expected this shut up! LET ME HAVE MY MOMENT SO STAY SURPRISED! Again, I hope that this chapter isn't too forced and let me know your thoughts about it.**

**And before you talk, yes, I know I pulled a 'Quicksilver' moment with the whole 'I'm very fast but still too slow to save my family' kind of cliché. For those who don't know the backstory behind that watch X-men: Apocalypse? Or was it another movie? I forgot.**

**Anyways with that being said, let us get right into the reviews!**

**Guest: ****Your welcome, thank you as well for taking your time to read my work!**

**merendinoemiliano: ****Thank you for your opinion and thank you for understanding the reasoning behind why I didn't let Vance Quicksilver help Ruby Rose in the Dust till Dawn robbery.**

**With that being said I bid you all adieu**

**Peace~**


	6. Main Objective: Finish the Initiation

**Main Objective: Finish the Initiation**

* * *

"Now that the gang's all here we can all die together!" Yang said as the assembled group of trained huntsmen and huntresses looked at the two biggest Grimm that they have seen yet.

After waiting for a while with Yang and Blake the third pair that showed up was Lily White and Trisha Chernyy. They gave their hello to the other two pairs before the walked up to the pedestal and picked their own relics. After that Nora Valkyrie came out from the brushes while riding an Ursa Minor with Lie Ren following behind and telling the hyperactive girl to never do Grimm riding ever again. After that the rest of the group came along with Ruby falling from the sky, to Jaune and Pyrrha running away from an angry Deathstalker. Now though all of them stared at the two biggest Grimm that they have seen yet.

Well, all of them except Vance of course as he just faked an expression as he had already seen bigger creatures that would make the Deathstalker and the Nevermore that was right in front of them look like ants. Knowing what happens next after Yang's declaration he watched without any interest as Ruby Rose launched herself at the Deathstalker with Crescent Rose ready to kill the giant scorpion.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side as the blade bounced off the creature's hardened ivory chitin. Yang moved forward to help her only for her sister to call out and tell her that she's fine. This cause Murphy's hideous presence to show up as the Nevermore flapped its gigantic wings, sending a hail of sharpened black feathers that were heading towards the young girl. Like canon, one of the feathers pinned itself on the cape of her hood preventing her from moving away from the Deathstalker's already rising stinger while the Nevermore was launching another volley.

Weiss cycled through Myrtenaster while a glyph was underneath her. She launched herself at Ruby while Vance joined her. Using his superior speed, he deflected all of the feathers that were heading towards Ruby. While canonically, none of the feathers were going to hit her except for the one that was pinning her down he had to keep the image of saving the girl, lest that would put him in under a bad light for his partner.

Looking behind, he could see Weiss slowly charging at the Deathstalker with Myrtenaster pointed outwards, an aura of ice dust was already around the weapon. Looking up he saw the stinger, just inches away from Ruby's face. Once he concluded that whatever he was going to do wasn't going to affect the canon he decided to help the heiress. With a single finger he casually pushed the stinger away from little red riding hood, similar to how one would push a toy car away. Once he was sure that she wasn't going to get hurt he walked away and deactivated his speed powers.

He ran at a normal speed back towards his partner who was looking at him with a smile on her face, "I saw you move for a second there,"

Vance looked at him with a slight surprise, "you did?"

She nodded while she tuned out the heiress that was half berating and half apologizing to her young partner right in front of a Deathstalker which was trying its hardest to remove its stinger from its icy prison. "You ran off with a blue streak, lightning was following you!" she said as she started to jump excitedly. "That was so cool!" she said. If Vance imagined it hard enough, he could probably see a tail wagging left to right rapidly.

Vance scratched the back of his neck in mocked embarrassment, "y-you think so?"

Ivo nodded, "You were so fast!"

"Clearly not," he said. "If you saw me then that means I wasn't running fast enough,"

Ivo fixed him a deadpan look, "dude, you just crossed a hundred metres in the span of less than a second, and you're telling me that you're not fast enough!?"

A hand landed on Ivo's shoulder making her look behind to see the smiling visage of Vance's client, "You're better off giving up on that, he's too humble to admit it,"

Ivo was about to raise a point before dropping it, "yeah, you're probably right," she said before turning his attention back to her partner with shining lavender eyes, "but that doesn't change the fact that you still moved fast!"

Their conversation finally stopped when Ruby and Weiss ran up to them. Yang placed her fists around her waist while she grinned at her little sister, "what's the plan?"

"We don't have to fight them, our objective is to get the relics," Ruby said as she gestured for the pedestal now was now empty of relics.

"Run and live," Jaune said while giving a nod, "that's something I can get behind,"

Without any other questions asked all of the candidates made a beeline for the cliffs with the Nevermore hot their heels. Not far from them, the Deathstalker that just escaped its icy prison erupted from the trees and is now making a beeline towards the students and rapidly closing the gap between it and the students. Vance looked behind to see the Deathstalker almost a hundred metres away from them he decided to stop it himself before Jaune orders his future teammates to do it themselves.

"Everyone, cross that bridge! Ivo you're with me!" he called out to which the dog faunus nodded.

The pair broke off before Vance noticed that it wasn't just him and Ivo breaking off but Lily and Trisha as well. His eyes locked with both females before they nodded together seeing the unsaid message. Addressing the Deathstalker, Vance immediately hatched up a plan.

"Lily and Ivo, knock its legs down," he said before turning to Trisha.

The girl with a faunus heritage looked at him before bringing up her armoured arm. She clenched her armoured fist and what came out was a long arm blade. Understanding her weapon better he quickly gave her a role, "Trisha, do something about that stinger while I hold it in place,"

All girls now looked at him with confused looks, heck even the Deathstalker was staring at him with its many eyes as if to ask the same question of how to keep it from moving when it easily dwarfed him by a factor of ten. Vance gave a mental smirk before he placed his arms in front of him and started to spin it rapidly. After a second of waiting the girls and the Grimm felt the wind go towards his spinning arms, another second passed and everyone felt a strong tugging.

A large singular vortex came out of Vance's rapidly spinning arms. It slammed into the Deathstalker's face her enough making it shriek in shock. With its eyes distracted the girls finally found their opening and moved. Lily handled the right-side legs while Ivo handled the left. One smacked a leg hard enough to hear the bones break with a mace while the other turned the bone to powder when the full might of a rocket powered hammer slammed into it.

The Deathstalker shrieked in pain as it tried to retaliate. It laid its tail on the ground and spun around, hoping to knock its prey away. All four have noticed this though and jumped over the tail. Trisha for her part spun horizontally while jumping, she angled herself so that when she face the tail she was ready to punish the Grimm.

With her blade arm cocked back she threw it in between the golden stinger and the part of the tail that was connecting it, successfully pinning it to the ground. The Deathstalker gave out another high-pitched shriek at its mistake as it tried to get its stinger out only to experience more pain with the blade passing through the stinger and pinning it to the ground. Trisha decided to let the Grimm go not before swiping her arm blade sideways, effectively cutting the Grimm off from its most effective weapon. She hastily jumped back to avoid its pincers from separating her to two.

The Deathstalker limped its way towards the group all the while shrieking, hoping that it would help in fighting against the teenagers. Vance leaned over to Ivo's ear and started to whisper something, the grin on the dog faunus' face seemed to widen even more as he explained his unspoken plan. Leaning away from her, she gave him an excited nod before letting Vance run away from them.

Ivo raised her hammer and with a press of a button that was near the hilt her flat end of the hammer shifted into something more precise, the flat end gave way to a more pointed tip. She raised he weapon up similar to how one would hold a baseball bat when pitching. With a manic grin she swung it all the while activating the rocket increasing the force that slammed into the Deathstalker's face.

The Deathstalker raised its claw, hoping to slam it on the girl, effectively taking one out before it succumbed to its injuries. Unfortunately thought that wasn't the case as a blue blur with lightning streaks interrupted its attack. The hammer further embedded itself in the Grimm's head, it didn't give out any further shrieks as its brain was now nothing but a pile of mush, the one dealing the killing blow was none other than Vance Quicksilver with a raised foot that had just collided with the other end of the hammer, further digging the weapon inside the Deathstalker's head.

The Deathstalker slumped to the ground as it slowly started to dissolve. Ivo yanked her weapon out of the bug Grimm's face, she made a disgusted face when what stuck to her hammer were bug brains that too were slowly dissolving. Over the distance they watched at the Nevermore was dragged up the cliff by the little red riding hood. Ivo, Lily and Trisha were too focused on the Nevermore getting decapitated but Vance was focusing on the future Team JNPR. Said team were just finishing up with killing a countless number of Beowolves and Ursa Majors.

* * *

It didn't take long for everyone to climb the cliff, heck it didn't even take Vance a second to scale the cliff just by running up really fast. When he reached the top, he saw Ruby, Glynda and Ozpin waiting for them, the deputy mistress wearing a neutral face while the headmaster had a small proud smirk. Upon seeing the headmaster, he gave a curt bow to which said headmaster returned.

Vance turned around just in time to see a hand pop out of the edge of the cliff. Yang was the second person to make it up to the cliff, she placed her hands on her knees as she took her sweet time to catch her breath. As she does this the others slowly but surely started showing up, each showing a face of discomfort at climbing the cliff. The last one to have come up was Ivo Lavender. She was about to grab the ledge when Vance decided to help her out and gave her a hand. She happily took it, once she made herself presentable, she punched the speedster in the arm.

"What was that for?" Vance asked.

"That is for making me tired," Vance cocked an eyebrow to which made the dog faunus' eyes roll, "you ran up a freaking cliff! How do you even do that?!"

Vance placed a hand behind his head and started to scratch, "That? That was nothing… just a parlour trick,"

"And the tornado hands?" Lily asked as she joined the conversation.

"Another parlour trick,"

Lily raised an eyebrow before sighing in resignation then she placed a hand on Ivo's shoulder, "good luck with your partner,"

Ivo rolled her eyes, a cough from the deputy headmistress caught everyone's attention as they are all told to follow them so that they can finally be assigned to teams. Eager to do so all students followed without any questions asked.

* * *

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. You have brought back the black bishop piece; therefore, your team shall now be named Team Cardinal with Cardin Winchester as your team leader," Ozpin declared.

The assembled crowd of older students gave an applaud at the new team. Cardin, using his muscles wrapped an arm around Russel and started rubbing his head with a fist. As the team of upcoming bullies walked off the stage the next group of four walked up.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao-Long. You have recovered the white knight piece; therefore, your team shall now be named Team Ruby with Ruby Rose as your team leader,"

The crowd gave another round of applause. Meanwhile Yang immediately hugged her sister, congratulating her as she slowly deprived her of oxygen. Blake was indifferent with the decision of a young girl being their team leader, Weiss was the only one showing a reaction with an 'are you serious?!' look on her face. Of course, lest she wanted to embarrass herself in front of the crowd which also happened to be her seniors, she held her tongue.

Once they were done the second last team walked up the stage and. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. You have recovered the white rook piece; therefore, your team shall now be named Team Juniper with Jaune Arc as your team leader,"

The newly formed team looked to their team leader who was more shocked than all three of them. He locked eyes with the headmaster to which he just tipped his coffee cup at him while giving him a job well done. Once Team JNPR walked off the stage it was now Vance's group of four who walked up the stage.

"Vance Quicksilver, Ivo Lavender, Lily White and Trisha Chernyy. You have retrieved the black pawn piece; therefore, your team shall now be named Team Violet with Vance Quicksilver as your team leader,"

Vance nodded respectively to the headmaster. He smiled then looked to the side only to dodge a punch from the shoulder, courtesy of Ivo Lavender. The dog faunus locked her eyes with Vance, she narrowed it when he gave a challenging smirk. Ivo's grin widened as she now tried to hit Vance while Vance dodged the attacks. Lily and Trisha gave amused faces before they decided that enough was enough. The paladin held down their powerhouse while Trisha walked up to her team leader.

"Congrats," she said while smacking his chest with the back of her hand.

Vance gave a sheepish smile, "I just hope I can live up to all of your expectation,"

"Relax," Lily said, still holding down Ivo who was shouting 'let me at him!' over and over again, "you're going to do fine,"

An hour had passed and most of the new teams' seniors had already left. With the auditorium empty and the only one's present are said teams they decided to leave the place and go to their respective dorms, more keep on lying on a bed to regain the energy that they had lost during the initiation.

"Miss Lavender,"

The aforementioned named turned around to address the speaker who was none other than the headmaster. He gestured for her to come closer to which she hesitantly did. Vance placed a hand behind her and patted her.

"Go on, we'll wait for you outside,"

Ivo nodded and jogged her way to the headmaster.

* * *

"I hope I haven't done anything wrong, headmaster," Ivo said as she nervously shifted from her position.

Ozpin waved his mug from side to side, "you haven't done anything that would grab my attention yet,"

Now confused as to his reason why she's being called, she tilted her head to the side, "then why have you called for me?" she asked before she widened her eyes as she realized who she was addressing her question to so she quickly added, "if you don't mind me asking!"

The headmaster chuckled at her sudden panic, "You can relax, Miss Lavender. I merely wanted to talk about your new team leader,"

"Vance?"

He nodded before changing his visage into a slightly serious face, making the faunus stiffen, "I have reason to believe that Mister Quicksilver is suffering a form of depression," when Ivo didn't respond he continued, "I'm sure you have already seen his tendency to act very humble about his skills am I right?" she nodded, "don't you think he's a little too humble?"

Ivo quirked an eyebrow before taking a thinking pose, "now that you think about it, he is really humble… what does that mean?"

"I know that Mister Quicksilver will share you his past sooner or later. But I believe that it is imperative that you know if his situation now that both of you are partners," he said before pulling out a scroll tablet and started cycling through each of the new student's names. Once he found her team leader's name, he gave the tablet for her to read.

A moment of silence passed before she looked up to Ozpin with wide eyes, "he's an orphan,"

He nodded with sympathy, "Sadly, yes, his parents died in while the Grimm terrorised his village. Research has shown that under specific conditions a person's semblance may awaken, during the attack it must've been awakened,"

"So, what does that have to do with Vance?"

"With his new found ability, he assumed he could help his parents, save them if since he could move very fast. Unfortunately, to his shock he was probably too late to save them," he held up a hand as he saw Ivo was about speak up keeping her quiet, "People have different ways to cope with their depression, he's probably coping through the act of being humble. He considers himself to be too slow, despite all of us knowing how fast he can move. That's why he complained during the practical examination about finishing it in the fastest time ever set,"

A video was played and it was showed to Ivo, it was video footage of him in the practical arena, piles of robots surround him.

"_Damn, 0.895 seconds!" _Vance said before looking up towards the place where he assumed the moderators are, _"did I qualify?"_

Ozpin ended the video before looking at the faunus, "he belittles himself, thinking that he was too slow to save his parents. And now that he's a team leader, there's more weight on his shoulders as he fears that despite him moving fast enough to create vortexes, he would be too slow to save one of you in the event something dire happens,"

Ivo gave a sympathetic look at the profile picture of Vance before she looked at the headmaster with a resolved look, "what do you want me to do?"

Ozpin gave Ivo a proud smile, "I want you to be there for him, comfort him in his times of need,"

Ivo nodded before she was finally dismissed. She opened the doors where she found her new team waiting on her. Vance walked up to her, with hands on his pockets and a smile gracing his face.

"What did he talk to you about?" he asked.

Ivo froze up as she didn't think of a lie right in front of Vance, while she wanted to tell him the truth, she was worried that she might lose his trust since she knows more about his backstory without giving permission. Finding a convincing lie, she spoke.

"he just told me to not do what we did in the stage anymore,"

Vance quirked an eyebrow before shrugging and gesturing his team to follow him to their new dorm. Though unknown to everyone, even Ozpin, Vance attached a small microphone behind his partner. Once he had the information he needed the microphone short circuited and fell off of her back.

"_That's how my back story now huh?" _he thought, _"a teenager who belittles himself for being too slow to save his parents despite having a speed semblance,"_

"_Alright, I'll play your game, headmaster,"_ he thought.

He pulled out his scroll and swiped it to the scanner allowing the door to their new dorm to open.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it folks, the canon has finally begun! (granted that it actually begun in the last chapter but still my point stands!) What are your thoughts about this chapter? Let me know in the reviews. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Anyways let me get right into the reviews!**

**merendinoemiliano: ****Thank you! And I'll try to keep this kind of progress consistent! Regarding the whole 'how Jumpers are made'… it will be revealed after a lot of chapters regarding about character build up. I hope you can be patient about it.**

**With all of that being said and done I bid you all adieu**

**Peace~**


	7. Main Objective: Know Your Team

**Main Objective: Know Your Team**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep…_

The alarm was set by the lone male of Team VILT stir the room's occupants. Said male was already awake by the time the time the alarm had sounded off, sitting up from his bed he looked around at the still sleeping forms of his newly formed team. The sound of his alarm had stirred his partner, yet instead of waking up she opted for the other option: sleep.

She turned around, her back facing him while she shoved a pillow over her head in an attempt to at least minimize the sound. Lily gave a groan before sitting up and then she decided that since she's already been disturbed, she might as well wake up. Vance had to stop himself from laughing out loud at the ridiculous bed hair that the paladin had, it seemed to defy the laws of physics as some strands were literally perpendicular to her scalp.

Chernyy was face on the pillow as she gave a loud but muffled groan, she also gave a muffled 'shut up' before taking a spare pillow and blindly throwing it in the general direction where she believed the sound would be coming from. Vance gave silent chuckle at his team's sleep antics and decided to stop their suffering. Reaching under his pillow where his scroll would be, he tapped on it, shutting the alarm and sending the room into another blissful silence.

Seeing that he's the only one with the energy to move forward he told his still tired team that he will be using the shower first. Lily gave a numb nod – clearly still lost in the land of dreams, Ivo gave a tired 'uh huh' while Chernyy just snored loudly. He gave chuckle he as stood up and walked inside the showering room and started to clean himself.

Hot water sprinkled all over his still tired body. Slowly but surely though the hot water started to wake his whole body up, once he was considerably wet, he shut the tap off and took one of Beacon Academy's offered bathroom appliances. Taking the shampoo, he took a handful before placing it on his hair and started to scrub it, after that he took the body soap and started to rub it all over his lean body.

Once he considered himself clean enough, he reopened the tap, rinsing all of the suds and the remaining dirt and grime that wasn't removed even after taking a shower before they went to bed last night. Once completely rinsed he walked off the shower room with a towel wrapped around his hips.

He paused when he noticed something was off.

There were no clothes on the sink

"_Ah, crap, I forgot them,"_ he thought.

Of course, he could act mature and kindly ask to give him his clothes that he had already kept on his drawer. But he would risk catching the ire of three sleep deprived girls and he learned from his many missions that a girl that has not fully woken up yet is one of the scariest things he'd seen in his entire career as a Jumper. And he has been to the [SCP] universe dammit!

"_Ah screw it," _he thought.

He dropped his towel seeing as it would only hamper his movements, with nothing but his birthday suit, he crouched down in a form similar to how a runner would start before the referee would blow the whistle.

His eyes sparked a light blue

Hopefully he was fast enough to the point that no one would even see him leave from the bathroom.

* * *

Lily stretched in an attempt to direct the blood flow to her arms, it partially worked but she couldn't complain. While the two remaining faunus in her team slept away she decided to take the next shower after her team leader was done.

_ZOOM_

A light blue streak came out of the bathroom, it crossed her eyes for a quarter of a second before said streak went back in the bathroom after another quarter of a second. She took a moment to process what had just happened. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be as the bathroom opened, revealing her team leader, dressed up in his uniform. He locked eyes with her for a second before averting them away quickly, she gave a confused look when she thought she saw a red tint on his cheeks. She shook her head, thinking that her brain was still half asleep and what she saw was nothing but an illusion. A trick of the light.

"The shower's ready if you want,"

Lily blinked, "Ah yes, thank you," she said as she stood up.

Once she was inside, she started to take off her yesterday clothes and went inside the shower. When she was finally inside the shower and the first drop of hot water landed on her skin, she finally registered what she was processing a second ago.

"_Did I just see my leader naked?"_

* * *

It was obvious for Vance that Chernyy was not a morning person, the third one to wake up from his team was his partner. She gave a half energetic 'good morning' before walking towards the bathroom. The sounds of running water was the only thing that entered in everyone's ears.

Lily looked herself over, despite being almost as tall as Vance she was glad that the academy had considered students with her height, she was relaxed considering that she didn't have to wear a skirt that was probably too short for her. Chernyy was already stirring from her slumber, moving here and there once in a while, mumbling something about peanuts and trains.

Thirty or so minutes passed the remaining team member finally gave up on sleep and decided to rise up with a pissed off look. She asked what the time was to which Vance told her that it was 7:21. At the same time the bathroom door opened up, allowing Chernyy to shamble her way towards the shower. Since Vance was the first one to wake up, he had already unpacked most of his belongings after taking a bath, Lily was the next one and Ivo was in the middle of doing it.

The silence was finally broken when Ivo spoke, "So team leader," she said as she continued to pack your clothes, "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

Vance quirked an eyebrow, "Why don't you tell me yours?"

Ivo shrugged before continuing her unpacking, "because three out of four already know who I am,"

Lily nodded while she combed her hair. Vance sighed and decided to now was a great time as any to make any conversation, "Well, my life's not that interesting really, lived in one of the outlying villages, joined the local combat middle school and after that I decided to take my chances here,"

Ivo nodded letting him know that she was listening seeing this he continued, "I like the colour light blue, my favourite food is a freshly cooked meat pie,"

Both girls nodded but between the two of them it was the one in the shower was the one who asked the next question, "Why did you join Beacon?"

There was the question he was waiting for. With practiced ease and with some use of [Charisma] he spoke, "I want to use my skills to save as many people as I can,"

At that Ivo shot him a quick worried glance before covering it with an excited face, "I'm pretty sure that with your semblance, you can save a lot of people!"

Vance looked at the floor with a faked sombre face, "I sure hope I could," he whispered.

While it was quiet enough that Lily didn't hear, her partner though didn't miss it. Considering the fact that her bed was just next to him and that she had better hearing, since she's a faunus, while Lily was at the other end of the room. She gave him a worried look before masking it yet again with a smile as Chernyy stepped out of the bathroom with her uniform on.

"Hey, Cap," she called out to him.

"Hm?"

"What time is it?"

Taking out his timer, he declared that it was 8:12 in the morning. Since they still had some time before the first classes start. Upon hearing the time, Lily declared that they should all get some breakfast. The whole team agreed and all left their dorm and made their way to the cafeteria, as they do so they started to play a little game. The three girls would ask him questions about his past life while he would have a chance to ask each of them a question.

"My turn," Vance said before turning his attention to Trisha.

"I know that you're a faunus," he said before gesturing at the black tail that was swishing every time, she moved her hips, "but I can't put my finger on what trait you have, care to explain?"

Trisha rolled her eyes before locking eyes with him, "I have bat traits," she said as she opened her mouth to reveal the sharper than normal canines.

Vance cocked an eyebrow, "I thought bats don't have tails,"

"Some do," Trisha said, leaving it at that.

"So, do you suck blood?"

Trisha smirked before looking back at him, "nice try, Cap, my turn,"

"Have you had any relationships yet?"

At that question Lily and Ivo stumbled and glared at their friend, "Trisha!" "Chernyy!" both said respectively.

The bat faunus shrugged her shoulders, "Hey, it's a question," she said before turning to address him, "So, have you or have you not?"

Now how does he answer this question. While it was without any doubt that has been in a relationship with countless women, all of them were for the purpose of finishing the mission. Of course, there were times when a woman just falls in love with him, despite him not intentionally hitting on said women. But to answer Chernyy's question though?

"I've been in a relationship once," he said while not including 'a real relationship'.

At this the girls perked their eyes, even the other two who were against the idea of learning their leader's love life. Unfortunately, the power of curiosity is one that cannot be easily tamed. Now that his whole team was looking at him with interested eyes, he decided to humour them.

"Apparently, in her words, not mine, she told me that being with me was the best decision she had ever made," he said.

At this Chernyy started giving out wolf whistles as she now grinned widely, "how about in bed?"

"Again, her words not mine. She said that it was the best damn experience in the whole world. And she got to keep me all to herself," he said casually.

It got a reaction from all of the girls as all of them quieted down and started looking anywhere but him. Vance mentally laughed at their faces, the crimson on their faces. Clearly, they weren't expecting him to answer back truthfully – it probably helped even more when he used the [Charisma] perk. The heat on their cheeks weren't doing any of them favours as the only one who was comfortable in this situation was Vance.

Once they reached the cafeteria doors, the girls had finally calmed down. They lined up and started to take each of their own desired diet before heading over to an empty table. They quietly ate for a while before it was Ivo that broke the silence.

"What's her name?"

"[Samus], [Samus Aran]," he said while absently chewing on some toast while thinking of the bounty hunter from the [Metroid] game series. She was a fun woman to be with, always off looking for the creature that she sought to hunt; [Ridley].

It was one of his first missions since he became a Jumper, he was too focused on the doing the job right that he never noticed that the bounty hunter was slowly falling for him. He finally found out about her feelings for him after killing [Ridley].

The interesting thing about being a Jumper is that after a mission, it's never over until you return back to base and the base doesn't tell you when to leave even after completing the objective so he decided to spend an entire lifetime in the world of [Metroid]. With so much time on his hands and the fact that he was immortal, he dated, married and had a family with the bounty hunter. Of course, no one can escape every living being's enemy: Time. Years turn to decades, and before he knew it, [Samus Aran] was a frail old woman.

Of course, he made sure to keep his story, he used his Core to alter his body, aging with her. Once she died on her deathbed, he reactivated his Core again, returning back to his young age. He mourned for her for a few months before coming to terms and returning back to headquarters.

Later on, he discovered that there was a special place in the headquarters; something every Jumper called, "Memory Bringer". It was a newly built facility at the time that allowed Jumpers to use their memories to bring back people they cherished. He was so ecstatic upon hearing this, so he booked himself in a Memory Pod and began using all of his past memories to form _his_ [Samus Aran], and this time he made sure that she too was immortal.

Right now, his wife is at the Jumpers' home base, in his designated room, Room 0312, taking care of their third daughter. But for the sake of staying in character, he decided to pretend that his still alive wife is dead.

"That's a weird name," Chernyy said, finally over from his recent answer.

"She gets that a lot," he said as he stopped eating and just started to play with his food. "but in the end, I still loved her,"

Trisha and Lily gave an 'aww' at his words, Ivo didn't, no one seemed to have noticed, except for Ivo that Vance used past tense instead of present. An uncomfortable feeling settled in her stomach, hoping that the reason for him using past tense Is because this [Samus Aran] girl had found another person to love. Despite the apprehension she swallowed the saliva that was building up in her throat. She really hoped she assumed wrong.

"I'm sorry… 'loved'?" she asked.

Like a light switch, Vance's face changed from contemplation to that of a stone face. Two of the girls waited for an answer, their faces turned worried when he didn't say anything. Ivo for her part, crossed her fingers from underneath the table, hoping that what she was assuming isn't true.

Vance began, "She…" he said dryly before taking a deep breath and adjusted himself on his seat, "she…,"

Another silence before Vance broke it, "let's get to class… don't want to miss our first day," he said before abruptly standing up and making his way towards the door while dumping the rest of his food on a nearby trash can.

Chernyy was about to call him out for walking away only for a hand to grab her, tracing the arm she discovered that it was Ivo that stopped her from doing what she had intended to do. The bat faunus gave Ivo a confused look, to which she responded by shaking her head from side to side. Understanding her fellow faunus, she decided to stay quiet for now. The girls found themselves staring at the back of their leader as he walked towards the double doors.

* * *

"What's the matter, Ivo?" Chernyy asked as they walked down the hallway.

The dog faunus twiddle her thumbs as she contemplated on whether she should tell her fellow teammates about Vance's condition. While she knew it would help her make the job easier in comforting their team leader, it might also hamper the trust that she had built with him. She thought about this for another second before finally giving up and decided to tell them. Once she was done retelling what Ozpin had told her, both had looks of sympathy for their leader.

"That's… wow… that's messed up," Trisha said as she tried to comprehend what was just told to her.

"At least I understand now why he's too humble," Lily said as they closed the doors that lead to their first class.

Ivo walked up in front of them and placed both of her palms together, "please don't tell him anything!"

Trisha and Lily looked at each other for a second before giving a snort. Trisha, grinned and gave Ivo some assurance that they would keep this a secret, both of them even offered to help their fellow leader. They entered the room where they could see Professor Port fixing some school materials for the upcoming lesson. The classroom was half empty with some spare seats here and there. They had spotted their leader and made their way towards the three seats that he had saved prior.

Meanwhile, outside the classroom the headmaster smiled proudly and walked away while taking a sip from his coffee cup.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like the new chapter, what are your thoughts about it? Also, more about the Jumpers! I hope you understand my explanation of the Memory Bringer. I was going to consider with the name 'Memory Den' but then I realized that the word 'Den' is a shelter. I wanted Jumpers to bring out their past memories/lives, not shelter them. So, yeah Memory Bringer it is!**

**You know how this song and dance goes, to the reviews!**

**merendinoemiliano: ****Thanks for your input!**

**Rathaloski Mozsko: *****sigh* *tilts hat* Yare yare daze, seems like the Jojo memes are going to follow me even in **

**Anyways with that being said I bid you all adieu**

**Peace~**


	8. Main Objective: Assist Taurus

**Main Objective: Assist Taurus**

* * *

Escaping the lessons was easy enough, he had used a justu that certain blonde ninja loved to spam he also loved ramen so much he might as well bathe in it. With his [Shadow Clone] he now dubbed as Vance no. 2 taking over for him during Professor Port's class, he decided that now would a be a good time to check up on a certain bull faunus.

Of course, he first had to leave the academy grounds. Simple enough, with a use of his Core he called upon the [Tool Gun] yet again and started cycling through the menu. Upon finding what he was looking for he spawned by shooting a blue beam on the ground. It was cuboid in shape and it was wrapped around a leather bag, on the top was a red button which he pressed.

Suddenly, he wasn't there anymore. Or more specifically he was still there but thanks to the object he summoned, light was able to avoid him, making him invisible, such is the marvellous tech of the [Old World] of the [Fallout] series: the [Stealth Boy]. Since going invisible it was easy going from there. Right now, he was sprinting his way towards the outskirts of Vale, already miles away from the academy.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Vance called out.

"Right here, Sir" the A.I. said.

"Can you tell me where Adam's base is?"

"Give me one second… there we go," he said.

On his vision a blue marker indicating the location he wanted appeared. With a quick thanks he zoomed across the forest while shoving any Grimm that were on his path. A few more seconds of running before he stopped just five hundred metres away from the main base. Using the Core, he altered his body into something more iconic.

His height grew to a whopping 7ft. After that he pulled out his [Tool Gun] and looked through the countless of items, that could be spawned. Finding what he wanted he spawned it on the ground and looked at it before shifting the options to [Remover] and deleted it. He mused that since his Jumper number is 0312, he might as well pay tribute to one of [Halo]'s greatest [Spartan III]: [Spartan B312], or more commonly know in the fandom as Noble Six. He was about to put the armour on before he realized something else.

"_Well, since a [Spartan] is already here, it would feel like a sin to me if I don't include Chief," _Vance thought.

He brought up his fingers and formed a plus sign with it. Suddenly beside him, in a cloud of smoke another [Shadow Clone] appeared. Vance no. 3 nodded to Vance no. 1 as the original started to look through the [Tool Gun] options in search of John-117's [Mark 4 MJOLNIR] armour. After another minute of searching he found the iconic green armour. He aimed the [Tool Gun] at Vance no. 3 and shot. The ray of beam hit Vance no. 3 in the chest and the green armour materialised from his chest all the way to the rest of his body.

Now perfectly armoured Vance gave the [Tool Gun] to 'John-117'. Master Chief looked through the armours before finding what he wanted his original to wear. Shooting the [Tool Gun] at his original, it materialised from his chest and throughout his body. Vance looked himself over before nodding at the pseudo Master Chief.

He then accessed his Core to bring out every weapon in the [UNSC] armoury, both [Spartan] II and III picked their own desired weapon with Noble Six taking the [M392] designated marksman rifle as a primary and an [M90 CAWS] shotgun for his secondary. For Master Chief he picked up the [MA37 ICWS] assault rifle and the classic [M6G PDWS] pistol.

After taking their guns, Noble Six used his Core again to spawn six [UNSC] fragmentation grenades with each of them receiving three. After that he spawn ten magazines for each of their desired weapons. Of course, in the even that they run out of ammo, Noble Six could just spawn more.

Both [Spartan II] and [Spartan III] nodded to each oth

* * *

Noble Six was impressed

He seriously doubted Adam's ability to become a commander, now that he's looking at the two-layer walled base… well he could say that Atlas needs to learn a thing or two from the bull faunus. Both [Spartan] stopped right in front of the entrance, the [Defender VX] turrets immediately noticed them and immediately swivelled their weapons down at the two [Spartan]. Three guards also saw and started to call out. It wasn't long before both [Spartan] were now surrounded with multiple [Imperial Warrior]s, [Archer Maiden]s and [Tank Buster]s both human and faunus. The crowd of assembled soldiers parted to reveal a mask less Adam Taurus wearing Japanese armour, Wilt and Blush settled on his right hand as he cautiously looked at the two [Spartan].

"State you reason for being here?" he asked.

Noble Six and Master Chief walked up to the bull faunus who was a foot shorter than them. Both gave a salute making the bull faunus looked confused. "Commander Taurus, I'm Spartan B312. I have been told by our mutual friend to help you out," Noble Six said before gesturing to Master Chief. "This is my partner, Sierra-117, we are at your disposal,"

Adam took a moment to register what he just heard before replying to the two [Spartan], "If you are sent by our mutual friend then let me ask you a question. Do you have a Geiger counter?"

Noble nodded already knowing the answer since he and Adam had already talked about it during his first check-up, "Mine is in the shop,"

Upon hearing those words Adam let off a small sigh before telling all of his troops to ease up. He gestured for both Noble Six and Master Chief to follow him. Noble Six looked around the base to see some plenty of volunteers getting shouted at a drill sergeant, [Tsunami Tank]s, [Sudden Transport]s and even a few [Mecha Tengu]s were parked beside the [Mecha Bay]. Upon entering the inner walls, Noble Six saw a destructive weapon: the [Psionic Decimator]. Seeing this as the first thing that brought him curiosity he spoke up.

"Why do you have a [Psionic Decimator]?"

Adam gave a tired sigh, he gave contemplating thought before he turned to him, "That's classified,"

"_So, you're going play this game huh?" _Noble Six thought.

Accessing his Core, he amped up the [Charisma] perk and spoke, "Did out mutual friend told you to build one?"

Unfortunately, he didn't budge this time around and only told them that he was forced to build it. Accepting his answer, Noble decided to hold his tongue. All three of them walked towards the other newest structure that he had built, the [Nanotech Mainframe]. The entered the building, engineers and scientists alike walked here and there like busy bees. Entering the elevator, they climbed up to the top floor. Once inside Noble Six looked around at the command centre. Adam walked towards the centre where there was a three-dimensional map, In the middle was a big yellow dot that signified their base, surrounding the base further away were multiple smaller yellow dots. Noble Six didn't take long to put two and two together to know that those dots signified their allied villages, he counted thirteen of them.

"Alright, if you're here to help then I have the job just for you," he said as he hovered his finger on one particular section of the map that had a grey dot that was emitting red waves. "We have received a signal in this location asking us to send help. Your mission is to identify what they need, that village is new so be gentle with the people there, there are three squads guarding that area,"

"You will be accompanied by two squads to help reinforce that village, also three [Nanocore]s housing [Defender VX] turrets they will be waiting outside of the base. Protect those turrets at all cost," he said firmly.

Noble Six and Master Chief nodded before heading out. A few minutes of jogging they finally found the reinforcements. The reinforcement was consisted of five [Imperial Warrior]s, five [Tank Buster]s and five [Archer Maiden]s. Most of them were already boarding the [Sudden Transport]s while the [Nanocore]s tailed behind.

One of the [Imperial Warrior]s a man who's age was between forty and thirty addressed the [Spartan]. "Who are both of you supposed to be?"

Noble Six and Master Chief saluted him, "We are sent here by an ally of Adam to help you in reinforcing the new village,"

The soldier gave a surprised, "that so?"

"Yes sir,' Master Chief said.

"Well I'll be damned, both of you look like fuckin' giants!" he looked at both of them from top to bottom but mostly top, after that the soldier looked at Noble Six. "Name's Roland… Captain Roland Grey," he said before offering a hand.

Noble Six took it and shook, he could see the man slightly wince at his grip strength before letting go and doing the same for Master Chief. Once he was done, he addressed them both again, "Now c'mon! Don't want to keep our boys waiting,"

Noble Six and Master Chief nodded and stepped inside the hovering transport only for it to suddenly hit the ground. All the passengers could hear the vehicle's thrusters go to maximum overdrive yet it still stayed on the ground.

"I think you're a little too heavy there," Roland addressed.

Noble Six nodded and stepped out. The [Sudden Transport] floated back up again. The [Spartan III] thought of an idea, "You guys go ahead. We'll catch up,"

"Are you sure?" Roland asked.

Noble Six nodded. The entire reinforcement finally moved. As they do so both [Spartan]s walked towards the brushes where they were sure they won't get seen. Noble Six pulled out his [Tool Gun] and started cycling through the items until he found the vehicle suited for them: the [Warthog]

The olive-green vehicle materialised in a matter of seconds and it didn't take long for both Master Chief and Noble Six to enter it, with the [Spartan III] on the wheel and the {Spartan II] on the gun. The [Warthog] gave a low rumble before kicking up dirt and rendezvoused with the reinforcement. It wasn't long before they met up with the group and at the same time their radio blared.

"_If you had a vehicle then you should've told me earlier!" _the voice of Roland said.

Taking the radio, Noble Six spoke, "I forgot about that we brought it with us, sir,"

"_I don't know how you forget a vehicle like yours but not going to question it,"_

The continued like this for two hours straight. Every now and then Grimm would emerge from the forest, they were swiftly dealt with using the combine might of the gun that was attached to the [Warthog] and the [Archer Maiden]s arrow volleys, if a Grimm gets too close they were dealt with an [Imperial Warrior]s blade.

"These guys just keep coming!" Master Chief said through his microphone.

"_Not the first time this happened,"_ Roland replied.

"First hand experience?" Noble Six asked as he shot his shotgun at a Beowolf that was coming too close for comfort.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Roland said as he finished the final Grimm with his energy sword.

The sounds of gunfire stopped and what remained was the silence that blanketed the forest and the bodies of dissolving Grimm. The soldiers looked around the perimeter before confirming that it was safe to move. They all entered in their [Sudden Transport]s and started to move towards their destination which was only an hour from where they were from now.

"Something like this happened before?" Master Chief started.

"_Yep… looks like we're arriving to our destination,"_ Roland said.

True to his word, across the line of trees is a village. Walls made of concrete and supported by wood, people mingled here and there, giving their good mornings. The sound that their vehicles are making, more from the [Warthog] rather than the [Sudden Transport]s and [Nanocore]s. At first the residents looked wary at the group of armed soldiers – especially the ones that doubled their average height. But they calmed down when they recognized the logo that was painted on the transports.

Roland stepped out of his transport, at the same time an elderly man dressed in red clothing walked up to Roland. They exchanged pleasantries before getting the 'all clear'. Upon receiving the permission of setting up their turrets the [Nanocore]s split up and picked their positions to set up. While they were doing this another group of [Imperial Warrior]s met up with the reinforcement with relief on their faces.

"Thank Oum, you guys just made it just in time," the soldier said.

Roland laid a hand on his shoulder, "And we're glad that we made it just in time," he said before pausing, "Who's the commanding officer around here?"

The soldier gestured for Roland to follow them; the captain nodded while telling his entire team to take settle in. "Oh, Noble and Chief, follow me,"

Both [Spartan]s nodded and jumped off their vehicle and followed behind. They looked around the village to see some eyes on them, it was to be expected anyways, who can't take their eyes off of two seven-foot supersoldiers? The group stopped at a building that was two storeys tall. Entering the building's living room, there were three [Archer Maiden]s sitting on chairs around the dining table, playing cards. The group walked up on a set of wooden stairs, unfortunately both Master Chief and Noble Six stopped right there. The [Imperial Warrior] gave a confused look before Roland gave an understanding and continued walking up.

With nothing else to do they decided to mingled with their fellow soldiers. The [Archer Maiden]s looked at the men in armour before continuing their game. A [Tank Buster] walked up to them and initiated a conversation with Noble Six.

"So, who are you supposed to be?" he asked.

"Noble Six and this is my partner, Master Chief," Noble said.

"Name's Sergeant Mitch Vyle,"

The buster reached out for a handshake to which Noble Six answered. He easily engulfed the man's hand; they closed both of their hands and shook it. He could see Mitch wince slightly but he hid it enough so that that his fellow comrades don't see it, unfortunately, Noble Six did but didn't say anything about it.

The door upstairs opened and came down Roland, "C'mon boys, we need to move to our positions,"

Both [Spartan]s nodded and head out of the door but not before hearing a female shrieking. Roland and the tall soldiers looked at each, before heading out to see something that neither of them had saw. It towered the [Defender VX] turrets and the tallest trees that could be seen, its large body clouded the sky and with its tall height it managed to overshadow the sun bringing the whole village in a state of darkness. The ground shook heavily with each step it took, the ancient ivory tusks that it had crashed into trees causing splinters of wood to fly towards the village and the long black trunk swayed from side to side, either crashing on trees or uprooting said vegetations and used it as a range weapon.

"You ever experienced something like that?" Noble Six asked as he pulled out his [M392] DMR while staring at the Goliath.

"That would be a first," Roland said numbly before shaking his head and used his radio to call his entire team and started barking orders.

Master Chief pulled out his [MA37 ICWS] assault rifle. Both [Spartan]s looked at each other before nodding and made a beeline towards the [Warthog]. Roland saw this and yelled a question of where they were going.

"We're going to the [Warthog], we'll try to hold it long enough! Kill all the small ones first before taking care of the Goliath!" Noble Six yelled back.

When they reached the [Warthog], Noble Six jumped on the wheel while Master Chief climbed on the gun. The vehicle roared to life and kicked up dirt at they paved the way towards the Goliath while shooting down Grimm that were on their way.

"Any idea how to take this thing out!?" Master Chief asked over the sound of gunfire.

"We have to keep our cover so I can't use the Core… I was hoping you have an idea, because you know you _are_ Master Chief,"

The [Spartan II] gave a dull answer, "dude, I'm just your clone, we think similarly,"

"Oh yeah, right… I know!" Noble Six said.

A moment of talking before Master Chief spoke up, "Are you sure it's going to work?"

Noble Six shrugged, "I mean, if [Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson] could do it then we can do it better,"

"It was a movie,"

"And you're arguing with yourself,"

Master Chief paused, "touché… alright I'm game,"

Noble Six nodded, "let's do this,"

Both of the [Halo] series' greatest [Spartan]s prepared themselves as they neared the black mammoth.

* * *

**A/N: As much as I hate cliff hangers, I'll have to end this chapter here. Hope all of my Halo fans are squealing at my use of both Noble Six and Master Chief. By the way I just watched Avengers: Endgame! Loved it and probably going to write a fanfiction of the aftermath (I'm not a spoiler so you can all calm down. Don't lie I can see those pitchforks and torches behind your backs!). Anyways I hope you all like this chapter! Tell me your opinions and thoughts and I'll read them! Also, kudos to anyone who can guess where I got the 'Do you have a Geiger Counter?' question and the callsign 'Mine is in the shop' and what their going to to in the next chapter.**

**On to the reviews!**

**An ancient or b: ****Thank you for reading!**

**BookWorm1540: ****Thank you for supporting this series! Also, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but J.A.R.V.I.S. was only made to help Jumper 0312 to identify what episode he got jumped to, he only appears whenever he's outside the walls looking for something or someone, most of the time he doesn't have to since he has his Core and the Tool Gun. Sorry!**

**merendinoemiliano: ****Fellow Metroid fan? I chose her because why not? She was (one of) the first playable female character since the dawn of gaming. So, yeah, I felt it was suitable.**

**With all of that said and done I hope you enjoyed and I bid you all adieu!**

**Peace~**


	9. Main Objective: Kill the Goliath

**Main Objective: Kill the Goliath**

* * *

The [Warthog] swerved to the left as it drove around armies of Grimm that were heading towards the village. The mounted machine gun on the vehicle thundered as it cut down Grimm that were on their general direction, making it easier for the soldiers that were protecting the village. Sometimes an unlucky Grimm would meet the end of the [Warthog]s front, smearing all of its flesh and tissue all over the vehicle but that didn't deter both [Spartan II] and [Spartan III] from reaching their objective: The Goliath.

"Three hundred metres!" Noble Six called out.

Said [Spartan III] stepped on the gas while shifting the gears to maximum. The [Warthog] roared in reply as it breezed past the groups of Grimm. At this point, Master Chief stopped shooting the mounted machine gun and started pulling out every grenade they had at their disposal, he had to poke around Noble Six's body as well making sure all of his grenades are with the [Spartan II].

"Make this count!" Noble Six said as they were now one hundred and fifty metres away from the Goliath.

The massive Grimm seemed to have noticed them and decided to raise its massive foot in an attempt to stomp them. Master Chief bent his legs, the jetpack behind his armour hummed to life, and when Noble Six pulled the handbrake of the [Warthog] and drifted to the left, that was when Master Chief jumped off of the vehicle and launched himself towards the black fur of the Grimm, his jetpack helping him achieve more height. While the [Spartan II] climbed the Goliath, Noble Six drove off and towards the group of Grimm.

With phase one of their plan done, it was time to enact phase two: survive. Noble Six had to muse himself as he's practically doing a repeat of Reach, countless of enemies against one of him. Unlike the game though, he would live. He pulled the handbrake of the [Warthog] again and performed a drift, while drifting he used the body of the vehicle to ram multiple Grimm. Once the speed was dying, he stopped and stepped on the gas yet again. The [Warthog] roared and kicked up both Grimm dust and dirt. He bumped into a Beowolf who managed to cling on the hood of the vehicle, it was about to bite on Noble Six's head but instead of a head what he got was the barrel of a shotgun.

The Beowolf's head became nothing more than fine paste after Noble Six pulled the trigger. He decided to glance up to see Master Chief already making his way towards the head of the Goliath, Master Chief took out a grenade, pulled the pin and placed it in between the gap of ivory armour that was close to its ear. The grenade blew up making the Goliath trumpet in pain. It reared it whole body making Master Chief lose his balance and started to fall off the back of the Goliath, he would've landed on the ground had he not grabbed a tuft of black fur on time.

Noble Six look back to where he was driving only to swerve the [Warthog] as an Ursa Major blocked his path. This became his bad luck however; with all of the Grimm that was stomping on the ground, it made ground loose. So despite turning it around, the speed to which it was going forced the [Warthog] to flip over. Fortunately, he managed to take the Ursa Major with him as it collided with the Grimm bear, crushing its insides with the vehicle's massive weight.

Crawling out of the overturned vehicle he looked around to see multiple Grimm; from the land-based ones to ones that take the air. They all watched him with wary red eyes as they tried to gauge how dangerous the [Spartan III] is. It was a good thing that while they were doing this, Noble Six was already preparing his weapon, the [M90 CAWS] shotgun. One Beowolf gave a roar signalling the rest of them to attack the lone [Spartan].

"_I've fought with [Elite]s before and I can confidently say that they can hold on to their own in a situation like this," _Noble Six thought.

The first Grimm that lunged at him received a chest full of pellets coming out of the shotgun. When one came down two took it placed but they too were dealt with extreme efficiency. It wasn't long until the whole army of Grimm bared their fangs and claws to the lone wolf. Pumping the shotgun, he charged the army letting his weapon roar in defiance as he personally carved a way towards the Goliath. Another explosion followed by a loud deep trumpet told Noble Six that his partner is still doing proceeding with the plan.

A Beowolf grabbed him on the shoulder only for its face to cave in when he struck it with the butt of the shotgun, with the strength that a [Spartan III] could give killing the beast was easy. While it was easy to off another Grimm the problem that he's experiencing now was the countless of Grimm that are trying to claw, maul and even maim him.

An Ursa Major lunged at him but he sidestepped out of the way, the Ursa stumbled forward and tried to attempt the attack again only to be stopped dead when its head became nothing more of a stump when Noble Six stuck the barrel of his shotgun under its chin and pulled the trigger. Before the Ursa could even fall a Griffon dived and tried to dig its razor-sharp claws in the [Spartan III]'s back, it would've worked as well were it not for the fact that it gave out a roar before diving.

Noble Six looked behind him and immediately ducked while aiming his shotgun at another Grimm. The claws of the Grimm scraped his armour but otherwise he was unharmed. He went down on one knee as he turned around and pulled the trigger yet again. He pumped his shotgun and aimed his weapon at the next Grimm only to hear the one thing every soldier hated the most during a dire situation.

_Click_

Noble Six clicked his tongue before elbowing another Grimm that was getting too close for comfort. He shouldered the weapon and took account of his surroundings for half a second. From the distance he could faintly see the brown roofs that make up the village that they were protecting but that was all he could see, no soldier except Master Chief could see him. Good, he can finally use his Core to call upon a new weapon.

"_A weapon of nobility, only a few select Sangheilis can wield this blade as it is considered a holy weapon in their culture. Culture also says that it is more honourable for a Sangheili to die while wielding this blade. Some say that only Sangheili are allowed to be trained under this type of swordsmanship but it was later on broken when a Spartan wielded this holy sword,"_

**Core has completed the construction of [Energy Sword – Halo] X2**

The feeling of something cylindrical wrapped around both of his hands, he didn't have time to admire the weapon as another Grimm lunged at him, thinking that he was vulnerable. That thought process shifted to the opposite immediately as the lone Grimm was cut down by a bright light. The [Energy Sword] on his left hand buzzed to life as it sliced through the lunging Grimm like a hot knife through butter.

He wasn't done however. With his new weapons carving a path towards the Goliath was easy going from there; a Grimm would attack but would meet the searing heat that the [Energy Sword] supplied. He'd hack, slice, and disembowel Grimm left and right while at the same time closing on the Goliath. He crouched low and had just dodged another Beowolf claw when he heard another fragmentation grenade go off.

He looked up and grinned slightly as he spotted the black mass of fur tumbling down, it seems that his planned had finally work; disable one of its ears to cause unbalance to its centre of gravity, how Master Chief knocked it down he didn't know. He'll just assume that he's just _that_ badass. The ground shook wildly when it's body finally crashed to the ground. The ensuing earthquake made some Grimm stumble around. Fortunately, he knew a long time ago about the consequences of losing your balance, so he adapted quickly and now he's immovable.

Using this respite, he cut through swathes of Grimm, once he finally reached the Goliath, he spotted something green in the distance. Near the face of the Goliath was Master Chief punching the eye of the Grimm with vicious vigour. He had already destroyed the eye and was now digging his arm inside the socket. He removed his hand and took out a handful of grenades. Taking each pin off he jammed it inside the socket and jumped off. He ran towards Noble Six only to aim his rifle forwards and shot at the Grimm that was just behind him. Noble Six gave a nod of thanks before handing him an [Energy Sword]. The sounds of muffled explosion reached both [Spartan]s ears. The Goliath gave one final pained trumpet before the trunk fell down, kicking up dust.

The mammoth Grimm was already dissolving and as if it was a sign, the Grimm that surrounded the [Spartan]s slowly backed away from them, not out of fear but out of wariness as one of them took down one of the oldest types of Grimm that existed with nothing but six fragmentation grenades. Noble Six gave Master Chief one of the [Energy Sword]s. With a nod, both blades came to life and it didn't take long for both [Spartan]s to charge the masses of black creatures.

* * *

"There's too many of them Captain!" an [Imperial Warrior] shouted as they continued firing at the line of Grimm that were charging at them.

"Son, you keep on pulling that trigger no matter what, stop complaining and shoot anything that's black!" Roland replied.

The amount of Grimm attacking them is crazy, even for his experience. They just kept coming through the tree line, more than eager to sacrifice hundreds of bodies just so that they can gain a small ground. The turrets that were assembled were still firing away and even he could see their barrels already glowing red, it won't take long now before those barrels melt away, rendering their defensive turrets useless and they will be the only ones keeping the Grimm away from wiping another village.

A Grimm got too close for comfort and pounced on an [Imperial Warrior]. The soldier gave a scream of fear, thinking that he was finally going to meet his end. Fortunately, Death was still three streets away from his doorstep as the Grimm was sliced in half by a blue blade. Roland looked at the young soldier before lending him a hand.

"C'mon boy, get up! No one is going to die today alright!" Roland said.

"Yes Captain!" the [Imperial Warrior] said before going back to the front lines.

Roland looked to his left to see some [Archer Maiden]s aiming their arrows above and letting loose. The arrows flew to the skies, when it reached the apex of its height it broke off into multiple projectiles that rained on the Grimm, killing them. On his right [Tank Buster]s used their weapons to sweep the area, instead of shooting a specific Grimm they found it more efficient when they just swept the battlefield with the beam that came out of their weapon, this resulted in swathes of Grimm getting bisected in half while those with ivory armour are badly singed, making it easier for both [Imperial Warrior]s and [Archer Maiden]s to finish them off.

All of these technological advantages against the Grimm and the enemy is _still_ gaining ground, while it was small, they were still gaining ground. The only good thing that Roland could see was that the Goliath was finally dead. While he would've gawked at the sight of two soldiers taking down one of the eldest types of Grimm with nothing but their vehicle and their equipment, he knew that every second wasted in gawking is another second that the Grimm are gaining more ground.

With a heavy sigh he made his way back towards the front lines, while he was on the way another sound made it into his ears; it didn't sound like the energy weapons that they all wielded, in fact it sounded more… heavy. It didn't have the 'pew' sound of their weapons it sounded more like a 'brat'. Looking forward, his mouth slowly curved upwards as he spotted something over the treeline where the Grimm was coming from. His mouth turned from a grin to a full blown smile when his radio intercepted a voice.

"_Did you miss us Captain?" _Noble Six said.

"I was about to give you men a call but it seems that I don't have to,"

Roland heard Master Chief laugh at him, _"don't count us out yet, Captain. We'll try to get as many as we can, think you hold them longer now?"_

"Do you know who you're talking two?" Roland mockingly asked.

"_Just need to make sure," _Noble Six said.

Meanwhile in Noble Six and Master Chief's end, Grimm were falling left and right at the duo. On the way back they have discovered the destroyed tumbled [Warthog]. Deeming the whole vehicle useless they were about to leave it before Noble Six remembered the mounted machine gun. He wrenched it out of its placement and gave his [Energy Sword] making Master Chief dual wield two blades while Noble Six cut down Grimm that were too far for the [Spartan II]'s reach. After killing countless of them did most of the Grimm finally decided they they're the bigger threat than the soldiers that were stationed in the village.

"I bet I can kill more than you," Noble Six said in his radio.

"While I am your clone, I'm pretty sure my skill outweighs yours. I mean I did take down a Goliath," Master Chief said as he swung his arm, cutting down another Grimm.

"Oh please! You probably couldn't have thought of that if I had not given you the plan!" Noble Six said as his heavy machine gun cut down a group of black beasts.

"I'm pretty sure I could've made the same plan had you not said it,"

"Willing to bet on that?" Noble Six challenged.

Master Chief didn't answer, instead he charged forward and jumped up high with the help of his jetpack. He reared his fist back before he brought himself down, creating a massive shockwave that killed the Grimm in his general area, after that he activated both [Energy Sword]s and attacked like a relentless tornado. Not one to be outdone, Noble Six hefted the heavy machine gun and started to cut down Grimm that Master Chief missed in his rampage.

* * *

"I still can't believe you took that thing down," Roland said as he looked at Master Chief.

The green [Spartan II] nodded but gestured a hand towards Noble Six, "Thank you, Captain. While I may have been the one to take it down, it was him that made the plan on how to,"

Roland gave a chuckle, "So I guess this is where we part ways?"

Noble Six and Master Chief nodded, "Unfortunately, it is sir. Maybe on another mission we get to team up again,"

Roland gave a smile, "I sure hope so,"

Roland reached out a hand for Noble Six to shake. The [Spartan III] took the offered hand and this time made sure to lessen his grip. Roland then gave his hand to Master Chief who shook it as well. A final goodbye, a salute and the two [Spartan]s were off. Once they were quite some distance away, Noble Six turned to Master Chief.

"I guess this is where I dispel you,"

Master Chief nodded, "Sure looks like it… it was fun boss,"

"Don't get all sentimental on me now,"

Master Chief gave a quick snort, "As if, I'm you remember?"

Noble Six smiled before he placed his hands in a cross sign, it a single word he dispelled his clone un a puff of white smoke. The green armour clattered on the ground which was easily taken care off when he took out his [Tool Gun] and set it in [Remover] mode. After that he aimed the gun at himself and pulled the trigger, instantly removing his armour. After that he accessed his Core to return back to his normal body.

Back to his 'Vance Quicksilver' persona he looked over himself one last time, making sure nothing was out of place. With a nod he reactivated is [Flash] speed and zoomed across the forest and towards Beacon.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., what episode are we in?"

"A moment Mr. Quicksilver… it seems that we have passed the point where Weiss Schnee has berated Ruby Rose. They are all having lunch in the cafeteria,"

"Alright, thanks!"

It didn't take him long to pass through Vale's walls and reach Beacon Academy. He spotted his clone inside the cafeteria eating with his team and Teams RWBY and JNPR. He used his Core to access [Charles Xavier]'s powers from [X-men] and used it to communicate with his clone. Vance watched Vance No. 2 ask permission to go to the washroom. Once out of anyone's sight, Vance dispelled his clone and replaced him.

He returned back to the cafeteria, chatting with his fellow peers with none the wiser.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always tell me your thoughts, if it sounds too forced or something else is amiss. For those who want more explanation on how Master Chief took down the Goliath I am more than happy to explain. You see if my research if correct we use our ears to help maintain our balance. That's why victims of deafening sounds always stumble around before regaining back their balance. I used that fact and applied it here. Master Chief destroys one of the ears to cause unbalance making the Goliath fall down. I hope that satisfies all of you.**

**Without further ado, let us get right into the reviews!**

**merendinoemiliano: Thank you for your input! hopefully by now every single one of my readers have already watched the movie and loved it as much as I had. Kirby and Mario huh? loved both franchises! Oh and don't worry, the rest of Team VILT will become part of Jumper 0312's mission sooner or later.**

**BookWorm1540:** **I won't forget them... I hope. and thank you for your support!**

**With all of that answered I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and without further ado I bid you all adieu... hey that rhymes!**

**Peace~**


	10. Side Objective: Participate in Class

**Side Mission: Participate in Class**

* * *

A student gave an indignant yelp as he was thrown across the arena. Just the student was about to stand up, a buzzer made itself known to mark the end of the fight. The student looked up from the arena to see a screen that displayed both his and his opponent's aura levels. The student's aura was on the red while his opponent was close to the red with only one crucial hit left. Sadly, it seems that luck wasn't on his side today, that didn't discourage him though as his opponent walked up to him and lend him a hand to which he took.

Both stood up and dusted themselves clean before looking towards their combat professor: Glynda Goodwitch. The blonde professor gave her judgment about the entire fight and how they can both improve themselves. Once she had said her piece, she told them to go back to their seats to watch the next fight.

"We have time to have one more fight, any volunteers?" Glynda asked as she scanned the entire classroom which doubled as an arena.

A hand rose up to Glynda's left, "Mr Quicksilver, very well. Gather your equipment and move to the arena,"

Vance gave a curt nod before walking towards the arena. The location where the class is held reminded him somewhat of a gladiator's arena; with a circular arena to fight in and chairs arranged like a staircase that surrounded the arena. Four large screens that were attached to the ceilings displayed each fighter's aura levels. Vance left the locker room faster than anticipated mostly since he doesn't use weapons, relying only on his super-speed which surpassed that of a certain cookie loving reaper.

Being in the arena the atmosphere was different; all the students eyed Vance with judgemental eyes, wondering if he was any good. He noticed that some of the students looked at him with slight intrigue probably because of the stunt that he pulled when he attempted the practical exam. The sound of another double door opening and closing drew his eyes away from the watching crowd to his opponent: Russel Thrush. The dagger-wielding, green-haired students brandished his weapons right in front of Vance with slight trepidation.

It was clear between the two as to who the better fighter was. After all, Russel was present when Vance was doing his practical examination. Getting into a boxing stance, Vance mentally grinned as he could already see the ensuing curb stomp. Once the call to fight has been given, that was when both fighters moved. Russel wasted no time in charging the speedster in an attempt to attack him first before he could move. Meanwhile, Vance just stood on his spot as he fiddled around in his pocket looking for something. Finding his quarry in the shape of a circular timer. Just when Russel was about to land a solid hit, he pressed a button on his stopwatch and finally he decided to move.

* * *

Upon seeing the student's carefree attitude, Glynda Goodwitch gave the speedster a scrutinizing look. While she had to admit that the young boy was fast enough that none of the spectators including her could see him, she frowned at the fact that he grabbed inside his pants for a stopwatch. Only after activating the device did he move. The battle lasted as long as she'd expected: half a second. In that small period, Vance had managed to damage Russel fast enough to bring his aura level to red while he maintained his to full green.

The look of shock was prominent in Russel's face as he still took a few more seconds to process as to what had just happened to him. Looking down on the student was Vance Quicksilver who was giving Russel a bright smile while lending a hand to him.

The mohawk student gingerly took the offered hand and properly dusted himself before making himself presentable to the combat professor. Seeing that they were both waiting for her judgment, she started to speak.

"Mr Quicksilver, while I do not doubt that you could be one of our fastest students in this academy you need to understand that speed doesn't always bring you victory. It would be better for you if you stop treating this fight like a game where you could always time yourself. Mr Thrush, while taking the initiative to take the fight to your opponent it would be wiser of you to wait and find out what type of enemy you're fighting. That will be all,"

Both fighters down in the arena gave a bow before heading back to the locker rooms. Once in their locker rooms, they started changing back to their school uniforms.

"Vance Quicksilver, right?" Russel asked.

"Yep, that's me, good fight today," Vance said as he gave him a hand to shake on.

"I wouldn't even call it a fight, you floored me, dude," Russel chuckled as he shook hands with the speedster. "How did you do it?"

Vance raised his free hand and started to vibrate it extremely fast, "My semblance not only allows me to move extremely fast, but it also allows me to move my entire body extremely fast. Vibrating my fist like this increases the impact. Also, add the factor that I stepped back a few meters away from you before charging and hitting you right in the chest,"

Russel gave him an 'oh' for acknowledgement. After that, they bid their farewells and moved back to their seats that were just with their team.

Upon seeing the three females in his team Ivo approached him with excitement clear in her eyes. "That was an amazing fight, you floored him!"

Vance scratched the back of his neck in mocked embarrassment, 'You think so? I feel like I should've gone faster though,"

Then as fast as her excitement came, it all disappeared when she gave him an incredulous look, "YOU BEAT RUSSEL IN HALF A SECOND AND YOU STILL WANT TO GO FASTER?!"

Vance just shrugged which in turn made Ivo breathe out an exasperated sigh.

* * *

After the fight, Team Violet went to the cafeteria while Ivo still had some shock in her face. Sure, she could chalk it up to his amazing use of Semblance but the majority of it goes to his depression from what she heard from Headmaster Ozpin.

The others all shared the same look to their team leader, who said nothing else after that statement and decided to try and cheer him up in case he does something drastic. But for Vance... he wondered what kind of food he should get.

Give back their uncertainty, damn it!

Once they got their desired delicacies, they walked around in hopes of finding an empty table. They found their quarry and decided to settle down but all that changed when a certain red blur entered their vision.

"VANCE!"

They all swivelled their heads to the group of eight. Team Ruby and Team Juniper. Team Violet waved at them as they all got their food and settled down next to them with Team Juniper occupying the opposite side.

They were good friends all in all; Ruby with her cheery attitude, Weiss along with her comforting gaze, Blake and her mysteries but paid a good ear and Yang being Yang. On Team Juniper's side, they have Jaune and his quirkiness, making Vance remember a certain cinnamon roll, Nora with her optimistic attitude and Ren as the silent one. And the Jumper's client - Pyrrha Nikos, who was watching at Jaune with a concerned look.

Vance's eyes glinted with determination; he had watched the show and he had to admit, he didn't like it when Pyrrha died in the battle of Beacon. So, when he received a mission to save the Invincible Girl, he had to accept it.

"So, there we were, in the middle of the forest at night," Nora said while having a mysterious aura around her.

"It was morning," Ren intercepted the statement while drinking the tea he ordered from the cafeteria.

"There were hundreds of them," Ruby and Yang were the only ones captivated by the story meanwhile Weiss was polishing her nails and Blake was reading a book.

"There was only two," Pyrrha was listening as well, with Jaune just playing with his food.

"And well killed them, sell their fur and made a ton of lien." Nora finished her story with a triumphant smile on her face as she stood back down, near Ren.

"She's been having the same dream for two months now," Ren sighed as Nora cuddled near him. Vance in his thoughts always thought they were a couple, only if Ren could have the courage to do so.

"I'm sure it was nothing. We all have dreams." Vance said with a small grin.

Meanwhile, Vance noticed the worried look Pyrrha gave her team leader. After looking around the table he noticed that none of them had realized this yet. Taking the initiative, he spoke.

"Something wrong, Jaune?" Vance asked.

This seemed to wake the blonde to his senses, "Huh, yeah… I'm fine,"

Ruby finally noticed this and gave her own two cents, "I mean… you were just staring at your food this entire time,"

"Is it about Cardin?" Vance asked Seeing him visibly flinch, told the Jumper that he was spot on, he shook his head before speaking again. "You should stand up to him,"

"Oh, it's fine he's just playing around!" Jaune said.

"At your expense… Jaune, what he's doing is bullying you,"

Jaune looked at the Jumper with a strained smile, "Oh come on! Name one time he's bullied me?"

At that mention, his entire team told him all the times the team leader of Cardinal had played practical jokes. From the mundane act of opening his shield in a doorway to the more extreme like throwing him in his rocket locker and launching him in the Emerald Forest. Once that was all said and done, there was a short lull in the conversation. During that lull, Vance took his opportunity

"You see Jaune… he's being a jerk to you,"

Jaune looked at the Jumper with a slightly irritated look, "Oh come on! He's not just a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone!"

The Jumper sighed once more, remembering the event after what he said. And in a few seconds, his prediction would come true with a shriek.

"OW!" A scream resonated around the cafeteria, making everyone look to see what was happening.

A group of four first-year students was surrounding a second year, the group of first years was Team Cardinal, with its leader Cardin Winchester, pulling on a pair of bunny ears. The ears belong to Velvet Scarlatina, a second-year student with Team Coffee. Velvet had in her hands a tray with food, and Cardin is now pulling on her sensitive bunny ears.

"Please stop." She pleaded with Cardin as Velvet was useless without her camera and she can't do anything right now.

"Hehe, look at this freak!" Cardin along with his teammates laughed at the gesture he was doing.

Trisha was seething in anger, already baring her fangs at Cardin. Even Blake, the quietest of the group, apart from Ren, gripped the table hard enough for anyone with keen ears to hear the table groan, was glaring at Cardin. Vance heard it, along with Ivo but paid it no mind.

"Bastard," Trisha said with gritted teeth as she was one second away from screeching at his eardrum.

Vance looked around the table to see the three teams showing some form of discomfort at the display right in front of them. While he has seen worse, he admits that the sight of bullying is something that he disliked no matter what world he jumps to. Most notably was in the popular Japanese video game series: **[Persona]**. A person's true intent is hidden away from a mask that will continue to use people for their benefit if not for the main protagonist and his friends. They all defied it, Death, Fate, and Destiny for the future of humankind.

The three teams continued to show glare at the display of bullying when Cardin decided to use his other hand to grab the other ear. Unfortunately, before he could touch Velvet's other ear, he was stopped by a random hand that just came out of nowhere.

Cardin traced the hand to the arm and then to the face to see who stopped him from his fun. Light grey eyes locked with Cardin's own. A look of displeasure marred his once humble look.

"Would you kindly take your hands of someone whose body isn't yours?" Vance calmly said as he held a vice on his hand.

Seeing that the bully is not letting go, he used his Core to access **[Fallout]**'s** [Charisma]** perk and set it to the max while also combining it to **[Nagisa Shiota]**'s bloodlust from** [Assassination Classroom]**. Of course, he had to hold the bloodlust a little, they might be bullies but he didn't want them to faint from all of that bloodlust.

Cardin's face froze up, his irises turned to pinpricks, his breathing became ragged, cold sweat dripped down his forehead as he tried to 'glare' at Vance. It was useless to the Jumper. He saw better glares. Especially in women… never let it be said that an angry **[Samus Aran] **is one scary woman.

Cardin instinctively let go of the hand that gripped on of Velvet's ears. Once Vance was sure that he had completely let go, he released his Cardin's wrist. The bully stepped back a few times while rubbing his sore wrist. Then he and his team walked out, in fear as Vance held back human bloodlust from reaching out. Once out of their sights, Vance turned to Velvet with his humble expression returning

"Are you alright?" He spoke in the kindest of voice he can, for those with trauma and let her sit down nearby.

"Y-Yes." Truth be told, she was still scared of Vance.

For one, whatever he did to Cardin nearly made her faint since she wasn't in a glare like that till a Beringel came before her and her team that one mission. And two, the strength from his grip. She knew Yatsuhashi needed massive strength to lift his weapon and use it well despite no long-range weaponry and the grip was enough to crush a log of wood, but not enough to cause minor bruising so Vance had similar strength to Yatsu, if not stronger considering he was supposed to stop Cardin from using his other hand.

"That's good. I'm sorry if I scared you," Vance looked down with faked embarrassment on his face. "If only I was faster to notice it."

"No, no. I-It's no problem. Honest." Trying to cheer up the speedster, Velvet tried to make it better.

Vance had to mentally sigh as he now had to continue playing in character. Going back into his persona, he shook his head. Afterwards, he stared back at her with serious eyes, "They could still come back, you can sit next to me until they leave,"

Velvet felt her cheeks rising in heat as she looked away. "A-Are you sure?" If looks could kill, she can damn well revive the dead.

"I'm sure, I hate it when people do bad things to nice people like you,"

"_What are you 0312, some knight in shining armour!? You already have __**[Samus]**__!" _He told himself,

"_It's for the character!" _Someday, one way or another, he will have a deep conversation with himself about the girls that crushed on him by accident.

"_Fine!"_

As the whole argument inside the Jumper's had happened, Velvet's situation was different. If Velvet was a fruit, she would look like a tomato due to how beet red her face was. Add to the fact that Vance was good looking, she was having a hard time controlling her emotions that are running around.

Luckily, someone interrupted the moment. In the form of an 'ahem'. They started Looking at the owner of the voice, they find themselves under the eyes of Trisha Chernyy. The bat Faunus had a mischievous grin on her face as she slowly made her way towards them.

"What's this all about, fearless leader? Hitting on seniors already? Why we haven't even finished the first semester!" she said, her grin widening ever so slowly.

At this point, Velvet's face could no longer become red anymore so she decided that the next and best course of action would be to make herself as small as possible while instinctively grabbing a small patch of Vance's uniform. Seeing this display, Vance had to mentally sigh. Quickly returning to his persona before Trisha get any other ideas he spoke.

"I was simply helping a classmate," he said with a neutral tone.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get a reaction out of him, she turned her attention to Velvet who visibly flinched at her gaze.

"You've chosen wisely! I'll make sure he doesn't do anything that could hurt you!" After saying those words, she gave Velvet a thumbs up.

Vance rolled his eyes at the scene. With all the commotion dying down, the cafeteria returned to its lively atmosphere. Grabbing Velvet's hand, she guided her to Teams Ruby, Juniper and Violet's table. Once she settled down, they all started to talk to one another with the bunny Faunus slowly opening up to them. Another half an hour passed and the students had finished their lunch and went to their final classes before ending the day.

* * *

**A/N:**** And that marks the end of this chapter! I'm sorry for the long wait, I got lazy but fortunately, I had someone help me out in making this chapter! His username is Bookworm1540. He's a nice guy, he's also a beginner when it comes to writing stories so if you noticed some paragraphs or dialogues that are out of character for my writing style that is because it is his writing style. With that being said, he's still a beginner so please be supportive of him! **

**On a final note, I made a Discord account. For readers who are curious and want to ask questions or just want to talk to me, feel free to add me!**

**Discord account name: **_**Weekensmash#1950**_

**With all of that said and done, time to read your reviews!**

**Guest: ****I am grateful that you read my chapter and I hope that I and Bookworm1540 would deliver good quality chapters.**

**Guest: ****That is correct! Rather instead of just Stockton, it's the whole Railroad's way of identifying whether the person they're asking is an agent or not.**

**merendinoemiliano:**** Thank you for the input for the fight scene! I was worried that the fight scene was too convoluted. I'm glad that you guys understood it. I'm pretty sure that Beacon's reaction towards Jumpers would be nothing but jaw-dropping. If I find the time, I will read 'Kirby and the Legendary Crystal Princess'.**

**Zelretch Fanfics:**** Thanks for the input!**

**With all of that said and I done I bid you all adieu!**

**Peace~**


	11. Side Mission: Relax

**Side Mission: Relax**

* * *

Over the horizon, the sun started to rise from its slumber while its darker sibling slowly set. In the streets of Vale, early birds could be seen looking outside their apartment windows, sipping on their favourite morning drink. In the local park, the sound of soft panting and shoes on asphalt were created by the early joggers. As all of this happened, the sun continued to rise and eventually, its rays had reached the walls of the prodigious Beacon Academy.

When the first rays of light seeped into the room of Team Violet, they all slowly stirred from their slumber. On the other hand, Vance was already up and inside the showers. Of course, he had prepared his clothes before coming in… wouldn't want a repeat of last time. He just hoped that he was fast enough that nobody noticed him sprint out of the shower in his birthday suit, take his clothes and go back.

Vance was taking his time at the shower as he viewed his progress so far, already completing his second objective with Adam, which he will go back in a few months, and is en route for primary objective, Protect Pyrrha Nikos from Cinder Fall. Afterwards, he would report back, take a vacation with his wife and his kids as this will be the last time someone asked him about his relationship.

When he finished his bath and with clothes, thank the maker, he opened the door to see a half-asleep Lily. She had a neutral look on her face which indicated that her brain was still starting up as she sat up with another big bed hair. Vance merely rolled his eyes as he looked at his partner, who was still sleeping soundly. Trisha was no different, with her body positioned in what looked extremely uncomfortable. Though, judging by the look of the bat Faunus' face… she was sleeping in peace.

Vance wanted to comment but Lily saw that and looked at what he was staring. "Yes, it's weird. No, it's not uncomfortable for her and yes she is aware of the position she is sleeping on." That sounded right. "So, what's on our agenda today?" Lily asked while stretching her body to work out the stiffness.

"Good morning to you too… it's the weekend, I was hoping that we could have some team bonding?"

"Sounds nice." Looking at Trisha snoring, she turned to Ivo. "I'll wake her up, trust me. If you wake her up the wrong way, you'll get a screeching from her." Most people forget about this and almost lost their hearing. Lily found that the hard way one time at high school when the teacher attempted to wake her up from class. Safe to say, Trisha's parents paid for a lot of windows.

Hearing the consequence for waking up a sleeping Trisha without any foreknowledge, Vance gave a graceful gesture that told the paladin that Trisha was all hers. Lily gave a short giggle before she slowly left her bed. Meanwhile, Vance was making his way to his partner, Ivo Lavender.

Walking to the dog Faunus, Vance sat near her bed. "Ivo, wake up now." He said with a certain calmness while also alerting her of the time.

"Don't wanna…" She groaned before shuffling around so that her back was in Vance's face.

He slightly chuckled at the sight and pressed further. "It's already morning Ivo, and a weekend at that. I could just let you sleep but it's already 7:30. We should eat now."

"Noooooo…" she whined.

"What do you want for breakfast?" The speedster asked. There was a light shuffling till Ivo looked back at Vance.

The dog Faunus gave out a small mumble that Vance didn't catch. Gently pressing the same question, Ivo gave in and spoke. "Hashbrowns. Mom loved to make me and my sister one of the best hash browns,"

The male Jumper smiled at her and decided to grant her what she wants. With that thought in mind, he also decided that he should also make some breakfast for the other two girls. Looking at Lily who was still gently prodding the dragon that was Trisha, he asked what she wanted for breakfast.

"I'm not that picky when it comes to food," Lily said. "Trisha, on the other hand, would like some eggs, sunny side up and bacon. Fruits would be acceptable as well."

Vance nodded as he went to the public area of the dorm. Every dorm in Beacon has its common room for watching television, cooking or relaxing in general. Beacon was well funded by the Vale Council after all. Maybe a bit came from Ozpin himself.

Finding the room, he looked around. The stove was the latest Smart Cooker Atlas has to offer with 7 stoves, an oven, an induction cooker along with various pans, pots of all shapes and sizes for anyone's convenience. The shelves had some cooking utensils, baking supplies and spices imported from the four kingdoms. Vance had to give Beacon credit where it's due, everything he needed to make a delicious breakfast was here. He could also make some of the speciality foods that he feeds for his wife and kids _only_.

Rubbing his palms together he gave a small grin. "Nice, let's get cooking."

* * *

Trisha was having nice dream, as she strolled around Vale singing. The people would stop and admire the voice coming from the Bat Faunus and instantly become entranced. She then twirled around and, with the magic of dreams, a stage appeared beneath her. At the same time, her appearance also changed; now garnering clothes that would fit a teen celebrity. She sang, twirled and danced in front of a live audience with them chanting her name. It was a very nice dream, till a rumbling came about as Trisha felt sleepy again. A tremor felt on her feet, on a rhythmic beat making her drowsiness worse. She tried to combat it but a voice rang through her ears.

"Trisha, wake up. Your debut has finished." Lily calmly stated through her ears.

"But, my fans…" The audience slowly dwindled until eventually, the only remaining person left was Lily.

"And as a friend, your number one fan asks you to wake up."

Trisha weakly opened her eyes to see the ceiling of her room. She looked to her right to see Lily with a warm smile.

"Morning, Trish. Voice of the Faunus." Trisha groaned as she turned away from her.

"Please stop…"

"Hehe, alright. Vance is cooking breakfast for us,"

She turned back to Lily with wide eyes and she sat up straight. "Our speedy leader cooks?"

"Apparently. I got him to cook up your favourites so we should go now." As she finished, Ivo stepped out of the bathroom wearing but a towel covering her body. "You should take a bath."

* * *

Once the girls had taken their baths, they had left their room and made their way to the common area. As they walked they noticed that one of the doors in their hallway opened, revealing a sleepy Pyrrha Nikos. She was about to make a sleepy beeline towards the common area before noticing the three girls of Team Violet.

She smiled at them, "Good morning,"

"Good morning,"

"Mornin'."

"Yo!"

Lily, Ivo and Trisha said respectively. Seeing that there are no other early risers in her team, she decided that she would walk with them. As they walked, they started chatting about how their teams were and their first impressions with one another. Of course, most of the time, Pyrrha was the one who talked the most due to the females of Team Violet knowing each other since high school. The four girls eventually made their way to the common room where they were assaulted by a massive scent of good food.

"Oh, you guys are fast," Vance said with 'surprise'. After saying that he also noticed another person, looking at his client, he greeted her. "Good morning, Pyrrha sorry, I haven't prepared everything yet," Vance stepped aside as the group see a table's worth of food on the table. "All of you have their respective dishes at the table along with, additional appetizers."

They all just stopped dead as flavours and spices hit their noses, making them gulp their saliva. Trisha was the first to move as she moved to see her favourite dish.

"For you Trisha, I made the classic eggs and bacon with toast and butter. But I used Mistalian Goat butter to cook the eggs and bacon as it has a naturally salty taste. The eggs are Atlas grown chicken premium eggs for more texture and size." The Bat Faunus looked at the dish as it shined royalty to her. "Bacon was from Anima since the boars there eat nuts and leaves filled with nutrients with fat. Enjoy."

Ivo came in second as she saw large hash browns on the plate, along with the same eggs used for Trisha. "Ah that. Good thing this place had some diced potatoes so it was easy there. Making it and frying with some olive oil to give it some crisp along with cheese is the way to go for hash browns."

It was still sizzling from the pan as if it was recently cooked and the cheesy aroma was a nice touch. Ivo would remember her mom also adding some cheese on their hash browns.

Lily looked over the palate of appetizers and smelled a familiar scent. Her eyes went wide as she saw a casserole frilled with meat, greens and beans. The scent of thick meat, with some sweetness from the greens, made her come over and took and generous amount on her plate.

Vance noticed and went to her. "Ah that. This is one of my inventions. Using a recipe here on Vale as a base, I went and added some vegetables such as tomatoes, mushrooms, carrots, some onions and chives as the stock along with beef for texture. Spices such as chilli, oregano, bay leaves and oregano to give it some home feel into it. Some beans to make the vegetables go down better."

Pyrrha was already at her seat at the table, eating some of the food displayed there but Vance could see she picked a meat kebab, a spicy rice dish and some Mistalian steamed buns, filled with meat filling. Trisha was halfway done, wolfing the food as if her life depended on it, Vance could only chuckle and Ivo was smiling at the food before eating it.

But it was Lily that got to Vance the most. Playing his persona, he went to her. "Lily?" She was crying small tears on her face as she ate a spoonful of the casserole. "Was it my cooking? Was it bad?" He faked his shock and depression as Lily shook her head.

"No, no… Your cooking was amazing." She sniffled a bit before grabbing a nearby napkin and blowing on it. "It's just… Your cooking reminded me of my mother."

Vance was shocked, not even using his persona to take the blow. He did see that his actions reminded people of their saviour, in more ways than one, but had never heard what Lily said to him. Even **[Samus]** never told him that, and they were married. So, to hear her say his cooking reminded her mother was a first. "O-oh…" But this could work for him.

Playing into his persona, he took a seat next to her and wore a faked humble expression. "I'm sorry if it reminded her. I'm sure it was a bad memory."

Seeing the 'regret' in his eyes, she quickly tried to explain. "When I was a child, my family lived in an outlier village near Mistral. My mother would cook delicious food while I and my father would happily eat. After a few years, we moved to Vale and I started studying in a school that was far from our house. I had to rent my apartment, and live on my own for a few years. I just haven't tasted mother's cooking for a while. Your cooking just reminded me of her,"

The Jumper smiled softly as he spoke. "It must be nice, eating your mother's cooking as a child. The happy moments shared among another."

Seeing the small pain in his eyes, she apologized as quickly as she could for bringing up bad memories for the speedster. The other girls also caught word of it and tried to cheer him up.

"It's fine… really…" By the tone of his voice was forced. Faked forced of course, but they don't need to know that. "I'm gonna go somewhere." With that, he activated his speed and went off.

Ivo tried to stop him but it was too late.

Meanwhile, for Vance, it was the perfect time for him to do his other objective. He entered his team dorm and once he was sure that there wasn't anything that could reveal the true identity he accessed his Core and summoned a **[Shadow Clone]. **Vance 2.0 looked at his original and gave a grin.

"Yo, boss, what do you need?"

"I need you to take my place. I'm going to give Adam a visit… it's been a while and I want to see how his progress is," Vance said.

Vance 2.0 nodded, "So all I need to do is act all mopey and depressing... Looks easy enough,"

Vance gave a small thanks to the clone as he went to the window and jumped off, no pun intended, to see Adam and his progress.

* * *

"Ummm, can anyone tell me what happened?" Pyrrha asked with a confused face.

Ivo stopped eating with a saddened face. She turned to Pyrrha as she explained what Headmaster Ozpin said to her after the naming of teams. How Vance lost his parents from a Grimm attacked which in turn awakening his semblance and run away. Getting adopted into a family and getting him to enrol in a small academy before almost getting killed by Grimm which attacked the school and then here at Vale.

The more she heard, the more she felt sympathy for the speedster. She couldn't comprehend what Vance experienced as a child, a child who lost everything in a heartbeat and can't save everyone, even with his semblance. She now understood the reason why he was always so humble.

"That's so sad," she said, her mood turned sombre.

"Don't worry, the headmaster told me to help him out as much as I can and I will do that!" Ivo said while giving a small fist pump. "And don't forget, Lily and Trisha are also helping me out!"

Both aforementioned names nodded. Pyrrha looked at all three of them and noticed the flame of determination in their eyes. Her sombre mood turned into happiness, she was happy that Vance had friends that would support him if his time of need ever comes.

"Well, I'm glad that he has friends to support him," She continued to eat in silence but filled with happiness to know a friend of hers has friends to support him.

"So… you like Jaune, eh?" With a smirk as wide as a shark, Trisha awaited results.

Pyrrha started to choke on her food as her mind still processed the words that Trisha told her. As the words slowly sank in, her face slowly copied the colour of her hair. "Hehe, don't worry princess, we won't tell your blonde knight."

"W-w-what do you mean?!" She stuttered trying to control her fraying emotions.

Trisha rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on! I saw how you look at him alright. Bet you would like to have somebody like Jaune in your arms around his waist."

"Have my arms around what?" A voice asked from the door.

The four-time Mistralian champion froze for the first time in her life. Not frozen in fear, frozen from embarrassment. As her leader stood just in front of the table with a confused look on his face.

"J-J-Jaune! Uhm… We-we-we…" Try as she might, Pyrrha tried to salvage the conversation but all she managed to salvage was her stuttering voice.

Thankfully, Lily came to the rescue against the wolves. "We were talking about defence techniques from Trisha. Since she just had her weapon after high school, she told us about her self-defence techniques against attackers,"

Quickly joining in on that subject she nodded, a little too fiercely for her taste. "Yes! That's what we were talking about. I must say, Trisha, your skills with that arm-blade is quite good,"

Meanwhile, the bat Faunus was grinning from ear to ear at the red-haired girl's attempt to change the subject. Pulling back, for now, Trisha shrugged. "Not a lot of people use arm-blades, so it was pretty hard for me to find a teacher where I lived. I decided to teach myself, I had my big brother spar with me so that I could see some weaknesses in my form. After that, I decided to rectify them and boom, it's my fighting style now,"

"I-I see," Jaune didn't know how to respond. So, he just went with it. He trailed his eyes to the plethora of food sitting on the table which made his stomach growl. "Who, uh, made this?"

"Our speedy leader did!" Ivo said while pumping out her chest showing a sense of pride for her partner.

"For real?" Jaune asked, still trying to accept the fact that Vance had cooked all of the food that laid before him.

Confirmation came in the form of nods and the girls' versions of 'yep' and 'sure did'. Finally accepting the fact that Vance could give Ren a run for his money when it comes to making pancakes, he crossed the remaining space until he's finally within arms-reach of breakfast galore.

"Woah, this is… big. I bet my sisters would like him," He said, still awestruck.

"Anyway…" Ivo stood from her seat, already finished her breakfast. "I should look for Vance. Perhaps be there for him."

Hearing her impromptu plan of leaving, the girls - plus Jaune, all bid their farewells not before giving Ivo their good luck in her attempt to cheer up Vance Quicksilver. Shovelling the rest of her breakfast, she left the common area and made her way to their dorm.

* * *

**Imaginationsburstingout:**** Welp, here's the newest chapter for this series. Hope you guys enjoyed it, Sorry that there wasn't anything interesting… aside from the shipping between Jaune and Pyrrha, next chapter should have some interesting fight scenes since Vance is off to helping Adam Taurus again.**

**BookWorm1540:**** We shall see. Hello again to all of you. I originally proposed this chapter to have some fluff for Arkos but this happened, but I am happy with this. Without further ado, let's answer the reviews**

**Review Replies**

**Merendinoemilliano**

_**Imaginationsburstingout:**_** Thanks for the input, I've been trying to write more so that my skills won't go down and hopefully will improve. If it weren't for my friend BookWorm1540 the next chapter for this story would've been posted **_**much **_**later. On a final note, thanks for your input for the [Highschool of the Dead] x Jumpers story that had plagued my mind.**

_**Bookworm1540:**_** The spinoff of the Jumpers is indeed interesting and we will try and make you a fan.**

* * *

**BookWorm1540:**** I will await input for those who cook. What do you think of my cooking description?**

**Imaginationsburstingout:**** And with that, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, give some credit to BookWorm1540 for this chapter was his idea and I fully support it.**

**And with that, I bid you all adieu**

**Peace~**


	12. Side Mission: A Matador for the Bull

**Side Mission: A Matador for the Bull**

* * *

The Emerald Forest. A forest that is infested with humanity's enemy - Grimm. It is also the place where aspiring huntsmen and huntresses gather to commence their initiation for joining the prestigious Beacon Academy. While Beacon Academy had a measure of control in the forest, it was still a small control when one considers the fact that the Emerald Forest covers at least 56% of the continent where the city, Vale, sat on. The remaining 44% would belong to the Forever Fall Forest.

In this same forest, the machinations of a private army could be heard about twenty kilometres to the south-west of Beacon Academy. Many faunus' and humans were working around the area of the army either giving them supplies that could support their cause, train recruits, helping villages around the vicinity and becoming a beacon of hope for all faunus, all because their leader changed.

Adam Taurus was once a man of conviction and hate, willing to make any sacrifice to ensure loyalty but now he was a calm man with ideals that made many support his cause and actions others deemed worthy. Truly, fate has been kind to the man who has beaten the bull. Said bull faunus, could be seen standing outside of his **[MCV]**, staring over the horizon, his eyes that were once full of hate for the race that discriminated him was now replaced with a fiery determination to unite both species together.

Below him, he could see the base that was once a small now looking like an official military compound. With the resources that they were racking in from the support of each outlying villages that they protect to the volunteers that would join in to support their cause. Truly, today is a good time to be a part of the Union Army.

"General Taurus?"

"Hmm?" A U.A soldier stood before him as he saluted with respect.

"There are two individuals in front of the gate,"

The bull raised an eyebrow as he turned around to address his messenger. It was a young private, fresh out of the barracks it seems. He could tell the recruit was new due to the clean body armour that he was wearing. He left his viewing place and made his way to the command deck of the **[MVC]**. In the command deck, fifty people manned the computers, giving direct radio communication with the soldiers that were on duty and were scouting out for new villages to help out.

Walking over to the centre of the command deck where there was a holographic table which showcased the entire territory that they covered from a bird's eye view, he zoomed in at the front of the gate where the private said he saw the individuals. Two large men, wearing familiar armour, while holding guns that weren't part of their armoury was at the gate with one of them flailing its arms around.

"Let them in,"

Hearing his command, one of the people on the computers fiddled with the options. Meanwhile, outside, the gates that led to the main base of the Union Army opened.

* * *

"I have to say, you made some major upgrades!" Master Chief said.

Noble Six nodded in confirmation making the bull faunus swirl up with a little pride. "The Union Army now has the support of twenty-one outlying villages, to this day, we're still searching for more villages that need our protection,"

Master Chief and Noble Six nodded in understanding, "We came here today because our employer, your benefactor, has ordered us to see if you guys need some help around here,"

Adam Taurus thought for a moment, "There is one thing that I might need help with,"

Both **[Spartan II] **and **[Spartan III]** looked at each other with slight curiosity before following the bull faunus in the **[MCV]**. Once inside, Adam guided them to his quarters to brief them of their current mission. Sitting down on his desk, he placed both of his fingers together and began to speak.

"I am going to assume that you're up to date with the news," Adam received a nod from both **[Spartan]**s. "With the number of supporters that we're gaining, it was bound to happen that the media would come and try to pick a scoop of our intentions. All this time, the only thing that the media states are that there is an army out there that's helping out outlying villages from Grimm attacks. They never knew that this new army they are talking was a former White Fang."

There was a lull in the room before he continued. "I believe it is time for us to reveal ourselves to the public, and what better way to publicize ourselves is through the news of an act. An act that will make us known throughout Remnant."

The clone Jumper and the original Jumper looked at each other, a mute discussion happening in their minds.

"_Are you expecting this, boss?"_

"_To be real with you… no,"_

"_Shit… is it bad?" _The clone asked.

"_J.A.R.V.I.S. is currently running every possibility where this could lead to a failed contract… for now, Adam's actions aren't going to be affecting the canon events,"_

Canon events, a special type of even that Jumpers cannot touch. Jumpers have one main mission, and that is to complete their contract meanwhile not affecting the canon too much that it would send the entire universe that they're assigned to into chaos. Of course, something can't stay the same when a Jumper interferes. Therefore, it is also their main objective to know that different actions yield different effects. Failure to that will lead to a failed mission and their payment will not be given. But, there is an exception, Jumpers can only alter one canon event, and that event would be their main objective. In Jumper 0312's case, saving Pyrrha Nikos.

"_So… we're still in the green zone, right?"_

"_Yeah, still in the green zone. Now, we should pay attention,"_

Looking back to the bull faunus, they see him raising an eyebrow with a questioning gaze, "I hope that escorting me in Vale isn't too much to ask,"

"Uh… it's not too much, sir. We were just caught off guard. We thought the help that you need with is something along the line of 'obliterate' the enemy," Noble Six said.

"If that is the case then I have another mission for you. I can just assign another detail to escort me,"

Master Chief then shook his head, "No need, sir, we can be your detail. We were just surprised, that's all. Also, could you assign a second detail to escort you?"

Adam raised an eyebrow at this as he saw the two **[Spartans]** fight with some help to take down a Goliath in the badlands. "I'm going to accept your judgement and assign a second detail,"

Reaching over to an intercom to his right, he pressed a button and spoke, "Captain Roland Grey, please come to my quarters. Thank you,"

"Roland?" Master Chief asked.

Adam nodded, "Yes, out of all of the soldiers in my disposal, Captain Roland and his squad are my best soldiers. After all, he was there when the Grimm Goliath appeared. Plus, he lives in Vale before moving out to settle down in one of the outlying villages. He knows his way around the city,"

A few more minutes of waiting before the door finally opened revealing Roland. Looking around the quarters, his face brightened up when he recognized two familiar giants.

"Well, I'll be fuckin' damn, Chief and Noble! It's been a while since I last saw both of you,"

"And to you as well,"

Roland was about to hug the two giants until he saw Adam. "General Taurus, what is it?"

* * *

"So, you want us to escort you during your Vale speech?" Roland asked a little stunned from his general's request.

Adam Taurus gave him a nod for confirmation, "You and your team are the most suited,"

Roland took a few more seconds to process what his general just said before speaking up again, "I'll prep the team immediately… but may I suggest something?"

Adam raised a brow, indicating Roland that he's been permitted to speak freely. "I don't want to be rude about your past but you used to be feared due to your power and control. You were also part of plenty of terrorist attacks in Vale and the hijacking of the SDC train. I don't think that publicizing yourself will be enough to prove to everyone that you've changed… no offence, sir,"

"... I won't deny it, the person I was before was cruel. I doubt that people will forgive me as easily as saying sorry… so, what do you suggest we do?" Adam asked.

"Well, I was hoping that we should stay for a few days, helping out as many people as possible even with the smallest of things. Offer our sincerest apologies to the families that lost family members due to the White Fang's actions. It will be an uphill battle since past you have committed more crimes than current you. But once people finally see that you've indeed changed, maybe some heads will start turning,"

All the while, The Bull faunus stood compliant and listened to his right-hand man's suggestion. He's right, simple speeches will do well in terms of political power but considering what he used to do back before that strange man helped him to the road he is now using, it will be heard alright but for how long will it last? How long till General Ironwood arrests him for the past actions he did?

Roland's plan is another thing, offering a helping hand to the public, offering peaceful gifts should be able to help paint Adam in a better light. While the metaphorical paint will dry much later, it will be worth it in the long run. Once they see him in a better light, people will start to consider to support his and his army's cause to unite both humans and faunus under one banner.

While the general of the U.A. was contemplating this, Jumper 0312's helper, J.A.R.V.I.S., came back with a result after scouring his database for all of the possible outcomes if Adam Taurus decides to go global.

"Mr_ Quicksilver, there is one thing that will change,"_ J.A.R.V.I.S. notified.

"_What will it be?"_

"_Instead of the White Fang helping Roman Torchwick in the docks heist, it will be more of his goons… plus a few rogue White Fangs,"_

Jumper 0312 paused, _"Rogue White Fang?"_

"_Yes, it seems that there's a considerable percentage of the White Fang Vale branch that disagrees with Adam Taurus' change, this small percentage is helping out with the villains of the world,"_

"_Well… at least it isn't interfering with major canon yet… we can continue with this,"_

With the internal conversation with J.A.R.V.I.S. done, Noble Six came back to the conversation just in time for Adam Taurus to consider his options. Seeing the options that were presented in him, he nodded to himself and spoke up.

"Alright, we'll go with your plan, captain, I'll give you the heads up though; there will be White Fang members that will try to kill me,"

Roland gave a determined nod, "You don't need to worry about them, I'll make sure my team will cover you from any assassination attempts. Besides, with these two tanks right by your side, I doubt the White Fang will make a move," the captain gestured to the **[Spartan I] **and **[Spartan II]**.

Adam nodded. "Indeed, from what I heard, when debriefing Captain Roland, both of you managed to kill a Goliath… a Grimm that requires two teams of veteran huntsmen to take down,"

Master Chief gave a humble shrug, "it's not the first time we've been in a situation like that,"

"Hmph, if you say so, then I am curious what both of you had gone through if you consider a Goliath a 'similar' situation,"

Master Chief spoke up with a slightly defensive tone, "Our backstory is our own… sorry, general,"

Upon hearing his tone, Adam Taurus backed down. "Alright, all of you are dismissed, we'll be leaving in two days from now,"

All three soldiers left the general's quarters, preparing themselves for an important mission that could affect the relationship of Faunus and Humans.

* * *

**Imaginationsburstingout: ****Well how about that, Adam Taurus on the road to redemption. How do you all feel about Adam's decision of going global? Also… Master Chief and Noble Six are back! They're going to be a staple whenever they're doing a mission for Adam since that's how they first got in and that's how they will get out.**

**On another note, what other badass Spartan-II and III do you guys know that I might add to my arsenal of badassery? *mumbles* Even Locke is welcome… despite what he did to Chief. **

**Think of this as a little interactive thing between us and you fellow readers. Give me the name of a badass Spartan II or III, their preferred weapons. Of course, I could just add the entirety of Noble Team but where's the fun in that?**

**Personalities don't count since it's just Jumper 0312 or Vance using Shadow Clone Jutsu and making their bodies into Spartan bodies. Alright, so the name, designation number and their preferred weapons.**

**BookWorm1540:**** Just not too much. For the record, I did not play ANY of the Halo games so I am shit when it comes to these things.**

**This idea of redemption for Adam is a bit fresh on my mind and I haven't encountered a story where he is trying to redeem himself so, no hate when we do change him.**

**This will be a 3 part chapter as Imaginations and I try and come up with a concept for his speech and what the crowds' initial reactions. More importantly, Blake's. She left Adam for what he has done to tarnish the reputation of the White Fang. Now with the Union Army… well, we may have to get some more help…**

**Still, this is a fun chapter write. I've been meaning to write a chapter like this for some time, drama and action with a hint of nervousness. Just the cocktail for this story. I love it.**

**With my worries here, let's answer the reviews.**

* * *

_**Guest: Operation shining beacon is a failure.**_

**Imaginationsburstingout: ****Not necessarily, you see, I still intend to write more chapters in that story I just… well, there is no reason for me to give really. BUT don't worry, I am still writing that story, it just takes a long time for me to upload.**

**BookWorm1540:**** I… shamefully admit but I did not know that story till you mentioned it.**

* * *

**Imaginationsburstingout:**** With that, the chapter has ended! Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter!**

**BookWorm1540: ****Let us see where this chapter will go.**

**See you all, in the next chapter. BUH-BYE!**

**And with that we bid you all adieu**

**Peace~**


End file.
